One Wing
by HAWTSAUCE
Summary: I just can't get off my feet, to reach my destiny, and it's where I can see, but it's too high to reach. No...I can't, I can't, I can't fly with one wing. Chapter 12 is up!
1. A Song For You

One Wing

Tiana- 42

Naveen- 44

Tiana and Naveen's Children

Aisha- 24

Jabari- 22

Nita- 20 **Stage Name Nina Celeste**

Hakeem- 18

Chapter One: A Song For You

Tiana and her family were cleaning up the restaurant; it was Fourth of July weekend and what a busy weekend it was. Tiana's Palace was packed every day. Tiana and Naveen's oldest child Aisha wasn't there she lives in Baton Rouge with her husband Willie and two children Joseph and Rose. Tiana and Naveen's oldest son Jabari and their daughter Nita were home from school and their son Hakeem would be going to Tuskegee in August for baseball. The only ones who weren't cleaning were Nita and Hakeem. Nita was standing on the stage singing a song and Hakeem was playing the piano.

_**I love you in a place where there's no space or time**__**  
**__**I love you for my life you are a friend of mine**__**  
**__**And when my life is over**__**  
**__**Remember when we were together**__**  
**__**We were alone and I was singing this song for you**__**  
**__**We were alone and I was singing this song for you**_

Naveen loved hearing his son and daughter perform, Hakeem got his musical talent from him and Nita got her voice from Tiana. Naveen knew that Nita wants to be a singer, but Tiana was against it, she knows where singing can lead a person and she doesn't want that for her daughter. Hakeem only played the piano because it was a hobby.

"Alright, you two time to lock up, come on that's enough." Tiana told Nita and Hakeem.

"Oh Mama, I feel so free when I'm singing."

"You need to put your head in them books instead of focusing on singing, singing will not put food on the table." Tiana explained

"I know Mama, but I just love it so much."

"Mhmm."

"Alright kids let's get out of here it's getting late. Tiana you and the kids go the car I'll lock up."

"Are you sure I can do it…" Naveen interrupted Tiana with a quick kiss

"I'll do it you're tired and you shouldn't be moving around."

"Fine." Naveen smirked as he watched his wife of twenty four years walk away. How lucky he was to have her. Naveen quickly locked up since he couldn't get Tiana out of his mind. He got in the car and they drove off. They all finally made it to their home and once they all got in the house everyone went into their rooms. Nita was in her room writing a song in her notepad.

"_**Feels like I'm going down a one way road." **_Nita frowns and then begins to write again. Then Jabari enters her room.

"Hey, I heard you in my room." Jabari said closing the door behind him.

"Did I wake you?"

"No, I was already up." Jabari sat down on Nita's bed.

"Have you told Mama yet about your singin'?" Nita sighed heavily

"No, not yet."

"Don't you think you should tell her before she finds out that you dropped out of school?"

"I'm just waiting for the right time."

"When is the right time, when Mama and Papa go all the way to Lincoln University to see you graduate but you ain't even there?"

"Exactly."

"Nita, you can't do that."

"Yes I can just watch me."

"Fine, whatever but when Mama finds out don't come crying to me." With that Jabari left Nita's room. Nita just rolled her eyes.

"_**Feels like I'm going down a one way street in every direction."**_

* * *

Tiana walked into Nita's room and smiled when she saw Nita fast asleep with a notepad on her stomach. Tiana entered the room and grabbed the notepad and started to wake up Nita.

"Come on Nita baby it's time to get up." Nita stirred and slowly woke up.

"Mhmm, my neck hurts." Nita rubber her neck, Tiana smirked

"Probably cause of the way you were sleeping." Tiana then started to look through the note pad and Nita went wide eyed.

"What is this?" Tiana asked sternly.

"Nothin'" Nita said quietly.

"This don't look like nothin', I done told you about this music mess."

"But Mama it's not mess…"

"Are you talking back?"

"No ma'am."

"That's what I thought, now I don't want to see this anymore, you understand me?" Nita just sat there quietly

"Do you understand me?" Tiana said with more force

"Yes ma'am."

"Get rid of it." Tiana dropped the notepad on the night stand and briskly left the room. Nita grabbed her notepad and then put it under her mattress before leaving her room. Nita made her way downstairs and then walked into the kitchen to see everyone eating. Tiana was about to sit down when she saw Nita standing in the kitchen.

"Good morning Nita, go on and get something to eat. Food's gettin' cold." Tiana sat down and Nita sighed she grabbed a plate and started to make her plate. When she finished making her plate, she then went outside to the back to eat outside.

"What's wrong with her?" Naveen asked

"That music mess and noise I keep telling her music will not give a roof over your head and clothes on your back." Tiana said

"Tiana, it's what she wants to do."

"Nita's going finish school and get a real job."

"Mi benita…"

"Naveen, I don't want to talk about this music anymore, and that goes for everybody. No more music talk in this house or else."

"Tiana…"

"This discussion is finished." No one said another word, they knew that when Tiana was upset that you shouldn't say anything for at least five minutes.

"So, what does everyone have planned for today?"

Nita was outside in garden sitting at the table eating her food.

"What happened in there?" Nita turned around and smiled slightly when she saw it was Naveen; he walked over to the table and sat down.

"Tell me all about it."

"Well, Mama found my music book when she woke me up this morning and told me to get rid of it."

"Nita, you know how your mother feels about you singing."

"I know Papa, but does she know how I feel? When I'm singin' it feels like nothing else in this world. I love it. Papa when I sing, it's like I have no more problems or even a care in the world."

"Nita you know I support you in anything you do, but you have to realize that you're mother is just looking out for you, she wants you to get an education. Make something of yourself."

"Papa, there's something I have to tell you…"

"Nita, Papa! Aisha's here." Hakeem said from inside.

"We'll talk later?" Nita just simply nodded her head. Naveen kissed Nita's forehead and then went inside. Nita sighed heavily; she picked up her plate and made her way inside.

When Nita walked inside she saw Aisha with her husband Willie their son Joseph and their daughter Rose who was just born a few months ago.

"Auntie Ita!" Joseph said, Nita smiled and picked up the toddler.

"Hey big man! Wow you've gotten so tall you're gonna be taller than me soon."

"I missed you Ita."

"I missed you too Joseph." Nita kissed Joseph on the cheek was caused him to giggle. Nita then placed him back on the ground.

"Nita!" Aisha walked up to Nita and engulfed her in a hug.

"Hey Isha." Nita said using her nickname

"She's so precious." Nita said looking at the sleeping baby in Aisha's arms.

"It's gonna be your turn soon."

"Oh please Isha, I'm gonna get my career first then think about settlin' down."

"Look at you, we need to go and do some shopping so that you can go ahead and find yourself a man."

"Nita does not need a husband anytime soon." Naveen said sternly

"What? I'm just saying we could just freshen up her wardrobe."

"Mhmm."

"Naveen baby calm down, Nita's responsible she knows what's really important." Tiana said Nita sighed heavily.

"Well come on in the kitchen Aisha and Willie there's food in there to eat. I'll watch Joseph and Rose." Tiana said taking Rose from Aisha.

"Oh Tiana, you don't have to do that."

"I want to, you drag my daughter and grandchildren off to Baton Rouge I barely see y'all. Y'all go on in that kitchen and fix ya 'selves a plate. I know y'all hungry, and I'll go change Rose's diaper. Come on Joseph." Tiana then grabbed Rose's bag and made her way upstairs with Joseph following close behind.

"Papa, me and Nita are going to go out."

"Alright, just be back before dinner."

"We will." Aisha practically dragged Nita out of the house.

Tiana just finished changing Rose's diaper.

"Her all nice and clean now, her nice and clean." Tiana cooed as she sat down in the rocking chair.

"NaNa, why is Rose so small?"

"Because she's a baby."

"Well I want to play with her."

"Tell you what, when Rose takes her nap how about me ad you ball softball?"

"You know how to play?"

"Of course, my daddy taught me how to play."

"Ok!" Joseph then ran out of the room, Tiana just laughed and continued to play with Rose, then Naveen entered the room.

"Hey."

"Hey." Tiana said looking up at Naveen.

"How you feelin'?"

"I feel good."

"No morning illness?" Tiana smirked

"You mean morning sickness, and no I don't have morning sickness."

"When are you going to tell everyone?"

"I want to wait until 12 weeks so that we know everything's ok, I don't want to tell everybody and then have to tell them there's no more baby…not again."

The previous year Tiana found out she was pregnant her and Naveen where so excited, they told their parents and wanted to wait to tell the kids. Then a few weeks later Tiana had a miscarriage, it was the most devastating thing she's ever experienced besides losing her father. The worst part was telling people that she miscarried.

"Well, we aren't going to experience that again, ok?" Tiana smiled and nodded her head; she looked down and smirked at the sleeping baby.

"You think you ready to go through all of this again?" Tiana asked

"I think we'll be alright." Naveen and Tiana shared a quick kiss. Tiana then stood up and placed Rose in the crib.

"You know, we could send everyone out the house for some errands." Naveen said wiggling his eyebrows. Tiana smirked at her husband as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"What am I going to do with you?"

"Love me?" Tiana laughed at her husband and then the two shared a quick kiss.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

* * *

Aisha and Nita made their way to the bus stop.

"So what's wrong?"

"What do you mean?"

"I could tell something was wrong when I saw you."

"I dropped out of school."

"You what?!" Aisha and Nita got on the bus.

"I dropped out last year and I've been singing in the night clubs so that I can have someplace to stay."

"Nita, what the hell is wrong with you?"

"School's just not for me Isha, I didn't fit in. I'm an entertainer."

"Nita, I know you want to sing but, oh my God did you tell Papa or Mama yet?"

"You and Hakeem are the only ones that know."

"I'm giving you two days to tell them or I do it."

"Isha please no, I have to tell them."

"And when was that gonna happen? You dropped out last year."

"Aisha, I'll tell them when I'm ready."

"Whatever Nita." Once they reached their stop they got off the bus. They noticed a crowd in front of the café.

"What's going on?"

"I don't know, I don't live here anymore."

"Aisha! Nita!" Aisha and Nita turned around and saw their friend Georgia walking toward them.

"Hey Georgia!" Nita and Georgia shared a hug then Georgia hugged Aisha.

"You know what's going on?" Aisha asked referring to the crowd of people in front some club.

"You guys didn't hear? That's Clyde Cole, he's looking for a new opening act." Nita eyes lit up and Aisha could see the wheels turning in her little sister's head.

"No, no you are not going to audition for that."

"Why can't I? I'm a grown woman."

"Because Mama will kill you."

"What Mama doesn't know won't hurt her." Nita started walking over to the crowd despite her sisters calls. When she finally made her way up front she was met with a tall man who was in her way of reaching her dream.

"Where you think you goin'?"

"I want to see Clyde."

"Whatever, just go on home little girl." Nita frowned and was about to say something when Clyde snapped his fingers.

"Leo, let her in." The big man sighed and moved out of the way so that Nita could walk up to Clyde. Clyde was so handsome, he the perfect body, the perfect smile and he looked just right in that suit he was wearing.

"Why hello there pretty lady, and what might your name be?"

"Nina, Nina Celeste." Nita said using her stage name

"That's a pretty name for such a pretty lady." Clyde grabbed her hand and gently kissed it. Nita was hiding her excitement, she didn't want to come off as being immature.

"I figure you're here to be my new opening act."

"Yes, it's my dream to become a singer."

"Well boys, we don't want to crush anyone's dream now do we?" Clyde said to his group of friends.

"Nina Celeste, if you come to the Blues Club Monday night you got yourself a job."

"Thank you so much Mr. Cole."

"Call me Clyde."

"Ok Clyde." Nita blushed

"Let me ask you a question baby, how old are you?"

"I'm 20."

"My favorite age, I'll see you Monday night at ten Nina Celeste."

"Ok, bye."

"See you later sweet thing." Clyde grabbed Nita's hand gently kissed. Nita giggled like a little school girl then made her way back over to her sister and Georgia.

"What did you do?"

"Looks like someone got herself an audition."

"You're so stupid Nita."

"You know what Aisha can't you be happy for me? I'm doing something that I love. And I can do whatever I want cause I'm woman."

"Whatever, let's just go buy something, Georgia I have to meet your little girl Daisy Mae. Maybe while I'm in town my son and Daisy can have a little play date."

"I would love to do that."

"OK, see you later Georgia."

"Alright, bye Aisha see you Nita." Then Georgia walked away and Aisha and Nita walked into the closest store. When Nita walked into the store she bumped into someone and knocked all of their boxes out of their hands

"Oh I'm sorry." Nita looked up and saw that it was her long time friend Nate. Nate had a huge crush on Nita, ever since middle school but he never told her because he didn't want to ruin their friendship and he knew that she didn't have the same feelings for him. Everyone else knew that he liked Nita except for Nita. Whenever Nate was around Nita he would get so nervous he would start to stutter and be at a loss of words.

"Um h-hey Nita." Aisha smirked she thought it was so cute how nervous Nate would get.

"Hi Nate."

"You look very nice today." Nate said picking up the boxes

"Thanks, well see you later."

"Ok see ya." Nita continues walking into the store.

"It's ok Nate she'll come around." Aisha said to Nate who simply nodded his head dejectedly.

"Yeah, thanks Aisha tell your mom that I'll be over first thing tomorrow morning to fix that leak in the ceiling."

"Ok, I will take care of yourself Nate."

"Alright Aisha." Nate left the store and Aisha walked over to Nita.

"What's wrong with you?"

"What?" Nita continued looking through the rack of clothes.

"You can't tell that Nate likes you?"

"Nate does not like me, and even if he did I would never date him.

"Why not?"

"Because, he's just some construction worker and plus we're just friends."

"You're crazy, give me a big strong construction worker any day."

"Aren't you married?"

"Yes I am, but I'm just sayin'."

"Aisha, I don't like Nate."

"That's a lie from the pit."

"Aisha, drop it."

"Fine."

After Aisha and Nita finished shopping they made their way back home. When they got home they saw Hakeem, Jabari and Willie all outside Hakeem was mowing the lawn, Willie was watering the vegetable garden and Jabari was picking weeds.

"I see Mama got y'all workin'." Nita teased

"Yeah, after y'all left she made us clean out the shed, clean out the attic and now we doin' this." Jabari said

"Sounds like a busy day, well we don't want to keep you guys." Aisha said with a smirk as they made their way inside. Willie then playfully pointed the hose in their direction which made Aisha and Nita scream.

"Willie, that's not funny." Aisha said as the two entered the house.

"Aisha? Nita? Come on and help me in the kitchen." Aisha and Nita sighed.

"What was that?"

"Nothing Mama!" They both said as they entered the kitchen and they were met with their grandmother Eudora.

"NaNa!" The girls said

"Hey, come on over here and give NaNa some sugar."Aisha and Nita walked over and greeted Eudora.

"Aisha, come on over here and finish rinsing off these greens. Nita go check on the gumbo." Aisha walked over the sink and rinsed off the greens and Nita started to stir the gumbo.

"Nita, baby I'm sorry for what I said to you earlier and I'm sorry if I hurt your feelings."

"It's ok Mama."

"I just want what's best for you, both of you I didn't have the opportunities that you girls have. I didn't get to go away to school. That's why I always push you guys about getting an higher education."

"We understand Mama." Aisha said

"I'm just so proud of all you, my children are all going to be college graduates."

"Yeah isn't that something." Aisha said eyeing Nita.

"Um Mama where's Papa?" Nita asked changing the subject

"He's on the phone with your grandfather."

"I haven't seen Grandfather and Grandmother since me and Willie got married."

"I know, we need to go visit them one summer as a family."

"Mama, we're done." Hakeem said as him, Jabari and Willie entered the house. They all took a seat at the kitchen table. Aisha then walked up to Willie and wrapped her arms around him.

"Y'all look exhausted." Tiana said

"Mama, you wore us out today." Hakeem said

"If you wanted to rebuild the house you make us do it." Jabari said

"You know, now that you mention it."

"Mama."

"I'm just playing, now y'all go on and get washed by the time you're done dinner will be ready." Hakeem and Jabari got up and made their way upstairs. Tiana saw Aisha whisper something in Willie's ear and then Aisha grabbed Willie's hand and started to lead him out of the kitchen.

"Um…where you two think you're going?"

"Mama, I'm just helping him out, Willie can barely walk."

"Mhm, he's a big boy he can make it upstairs just fine. Come on in here and help me in the kitchen." Aisha rolled her eyes, her and Willie shared a quick kiss before Aisha walked back to the kitchen and Willie made his way upstairs.

"Mama, where's Joseph and Rose?"

"They both sleepin' in your room."

"Ok, how were they today?"

"They were amazing, makes me miss when y'all where babies."

"You know I dreamt of fishes a few nights ago." Eudora said smirking at Aisha

"Oh no NaNa, Willie and I are waiting until Rose's at least two before we have any more babies. What about Nita, you know Nate had his eye on her since they were in middle school."

"You know Nita, Nate is a nice young man. Strong, smart, he goes to Hampton University, a private school, he goes to church every Sunday. You know that he can build y'all a nice house…"

"Mama, I don't want to go out with Nate, I'm not even sure if I even want to get married."

"Yeah sure Nita I thought the same thing when I was your age. Believe me, ask your Nana I had no intention of getting married before I got my restaurant."

"Nita, your mother was so headstrong on her restaurant. I always wonder how Naveen got Tiana to marry him in three days."

"I always believe it was my charm and amazing good looks." Naveen said entering the kitchen he walked to Tiana and kissed her on the forehead and then wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Yeah whatever go on and get out this kitchen you're distracting us." Naveen gently kisses Tiana on her neck.

"Oh really? Ladies am I being a distraction?"

"Nope." Aisha and Nita said

"I ain't even know you were in here." Eudora said

"See." Then Rose's cry could be heard

"Go and check on your granddaughter, grandpa." Tiana said playfully.

"Fine." Naveen and Tiana shared a quick kiss before Naveen left the room. Eudora noticed that Naveen placed his hand on Tiana's stomach before leaving the kitchen, and then a smirk grew on her face.

"I don't think my dream was about Aisha." Eudora said eyeing Tiana.

"Oh no Mama, Naveen and I are done with the babies."

"Mhmm as much as you two go at it I'm surprised you didn't have ten kids runnin' 'round here."

"Mama, not in front of the girls."

"Oh Mama please I have a husband of my own." Aisha smirked

"I'm not pregnant."

"That's fine if you don't want to tell me that I won't have any more grandchildren to spoil before I die of old age."

"Mama are you only sixty-one."

"Ah! I'm still sixty my birthday isn't for two months."

"Mama you're sixty you're fine."

"OK, have it your way."

"So how are you and Deacon Washington doing NaNa?" Nita asked

"We are fine thank you very much; you know he asked me to marry him."

"WHAT?!"

"Calm down I said no."

"Mama why did you say no?"

"I could never bring myself to marry a man after your father. I loved him too much."

"Daddy would want you to be happy." Tiana said to her mother.

"I know babycakes, but I'd rather die alone then to be married and unhappy. Now enough of all this sad stuff, come on let's eat I know those boys are hungry."

* * *

After dinner Naveen drove Eudora back home and Nita was in her room writing in her journal, then her door opened and Nita quickly put her journal under her pillow.

"Nita?" Nita sighed heavily.

"Hakeem, it's just you." Nita pulled out her notebook. Hakeem closed the door and then sat on Nita's bed.

"Can I ask you a question?"

"Sure, what's going on?" Nita was always close to Hakeem, people used to think they were twins because of how close they were.

"How do you know when you love somebody?" Nita smirked when Hakeem asked her this; she knew who he was talking about.

"This wouldn't be about Miss Lula now would it?" Lula was Hakeem's girlfriend, her mother was Ethiopian and her father was French giving her an exotic look to her, she had thick curly hair that was just as wild as her personality, she had light brown eyes, and caramel skin. Her parents gave her up for adoption knowing that society wouldn't accept them as a family because she was a product of an interracial couple.

"Yeah."

"Ok, questions, what does it feel like when you're not with Lula?"

"It feels like I can't function sometimes, like half of me isn't here. I don't feel whole, almost like there's nothing to live for."

"What about when you are with Lula?"

"It feels like nothing else I've ever felt in my life. Every time I see her smile, she makes all my worries go away. She's perfect, I feel complete when I'm with her. Life we can take on the world; the two of us. It's like there's no one else in the room but us two. No one else matters, only her. I love everything about her. The way she smiles when she talks about her family. The way her nose wrinkles when she's mad. The way her eyes light up when we're together."

"Well Hakeem, sounds like you're in love with Lula."

"Wow, I'm in love."

"So, when are you gonna tell her?"

"Tomorrow."

"Aw, that's so sweet."

"Thanks Nita, I best be going to sleep, I have practice tomorrow."

"Ok, goodnight Hakeem." The two shared a quick hug and then Hakeem left the room.

Nita was happy for her brother, but she couldn't help but feel a little jealous, all of her siblings found someone that they want to spend the rest of their lives with. Aisha has Willie, Jabari has Hattie-Mae, his longtime girlfriend and soon to be fiancée, and now her little brother Hakeem realizes he loves Lula and will probably propose to her before he goes off to school. Nita wondered if she would ever meet someone who could make her feel the way her whole family feels.

* * *

_**I've been so many places in my life and time  
I've sung a lot of songs I've made some bad rhyme  
I've acted out my love in stages  
With ten thousand people watching  
But we're alone now and I'm singing this song for you**_

I know your image of me is what I hope to be  
I've treated you unkindly but darlin' can't you see  
There's no one more important to me  
Darlin' can't you please see through me  
Cause we're alone now and I'm singing this song for you

_**A Song for You by: Donny Hathaway**_


	2. Hooked On Your Love

Chapter 2: Hooked On Your Love

**AN: I would like to give a special shout out to MyahLyah who helped me with this chapter! Go to her profile and read her stuff it's amazing! Thanks again MyahLyah!**

* * *

Nita slowly woke up she looked over at her clock and saw that it was 8:00. Nita got out of the bed, she put on her robe and made her way down the hall. Right when she turned the corner, she bumped into someone.

Nita looked up and saw it was Nate, she was taken aback by his appearance, Nate was only wearing a t-shirt, showing off his muscular body, he was a little sweaty which made his muscles look even better. Nate smirked a little bit knowing that Nita was staring at him. When Nita noticed Nate smirking, she realized what she was doing and quickly composed herself.

"Good mornin' Nate."

"Mornin' Nita."

"So what are you doing here?"

"Your Mama, asked me to come fix the leak in the ceiling, and to repaint her living room."

"Oh, well I best be getting ready for work…"

"Nita, um I've been thinking maybe we can you know go out tonight?"

"Aw Nate I'm sorry but I'm going out with Nettie tonight." Nita lied

"Oh, that's fine." Nate said sadly.

"You know Nate maybe you should ask out Violet, she's had her eye on you for some time now."

"Yeah, thanks Nita." Nate kept on walking to the attic to get the paint. Nita then made her way to the bathroom so that she could get washed up.

Nita walked down stairs to see her friend Nettie waiting for her in the living room.

"Finally, she graces us with her presence." Nettie said sarcastically.

"Calm down, it takes hours to look this good."

"Whatever you ready?"

"Yeah, Mama, Papa I'm leavin for work!"

"What are you…"

"Girl, I know I raised you better than that. Don't go yellin around this house." Tiana said interrupting Nettie and entering the living room.

"Sorry Mama, I'll be back until late I'm workin a double shift."

"Ok, be sure to be back at least before dinner."

"Yes ma'am."

"Alright now hurry up and go on."

"Alright, bye Mama."

"Bye Ms. Tiana."

"Bye baby, bye Nettie, tell your mama I said hi."

"Yes, ma'am." Nita and Nettie then quickly left the house.

"Ok, why did you lie to your Mama?"

"Cause if I told her where I was going she would have a fit."

"Where are you going?"

"I'm going to audition for Clyde tonight at the club."

"Nita Amani-Lael Patel! You know your mother would kill you!"

"That's why I'm stayin with you until I have to go to the club." Nita said as they got in Nettie's car and then left.

Nettie pulled up in front of her house. The two got out of the car to see Nettie's mother, Rosetta watering her flowers. Rosetta is Haitian and only speaks Creole and she's learning how to speak English now.

"Nettie mwen te panse ou t ap travay jodi a."

"Pa gen, Mama Nita ak mwen te jis pral pann soti jodi a."

"Hey Ms. Rosetta."

"Bonjou Nita!"

"Mama nou pral andedan ok?"

"Ok." Nita and Nettie made their way inside, and went into Nettie's room. When Nita was in Nettie's room she saw a picture of Nettie's father. The only thing she knows about Nettie's father was that he left when Nettie was about five and promised that he would come back…Nettie hasn't seen or heard from him since. Rosetta thinks her father's dead, but Nettie still believes that he'll come back.

"So did you meet Mr. Clyde Cole?"

"Yes, I think he likes me."

"Nita, come on now he's a celebrity who could have any woman by the snaps of his fingers." Nita frowned at her friends words, she was right Clyde was very handsome and could probably find someone one better than her.

"Enough of this, let's get you ready for this audition. Just because you might not have a chance with Clyde doesn't mean you still can't look good."

"Keep still Ita."

"I'm sorry." Nettie and Nita waited until Rosetta went to the Monday night service at church before they started getting ready. Nita called home and told Tiana that she was stayin with Nettie so she wouldn't worry when she didn't come home tonight.

"Ok, you finished, go look in the mirror." Nita stood up and walked over to the mirror, she looked amazing, the dress hugged all the right curves, her long hair was flowing down her back.

"Thank you so much Nettie." Nita turned around and engulfed Nettie into a hug

"Hey don't mess up your make-up. Now go on and get to that audition you're already late. Prese leve!"

"Bye Nettie." Nita quickly left the house.

Nita walked down the street and then stopped at the bus stop. When the bus came she got on the bus. When Nita got off the bus, she walked down the street and entered the club where she was supposed to meet Clyde. Nita looked around the club and spotted Clyde in the back. Nita made her way over to where Clyde was and yet again his security was standing right in here way.

"Well, well, well if it isn't little Nina. You're out passed your bed time?"

"Bite me." Nita said and brushed him and walked over to Clyde.

"Why hello Nina Celeste, I was beginning think you forgot about me."

"Oh never."

"Are you ready?"

"Yeah."

"You're not wearing that are you?" Clyde asked referring to the trench coat.

"Oh no."

"Alright, follow me." Clyde stood up and lead Nita backstage.

"Are you ok?" Clyde asked Nita, who was nervously playing with her fingers.

"Yeah, just a little nervous."

"Don't worry, you'll be great, let me take off that coat." Nita let Clyde take off her coat which revealed a red sequin dress

Clyde walked out on stage and grabbed the microphone.

"Hello ladies and gentlemen. As many of you know my name's Clyde." Women screaming could be heard from the crowd.

"The first voice you're going to hear today is from a lovely, fine woman born and raised in New Orleans. Y'all give it up this southern belle, Nina Celeste!" Nita slowly walked on to the stage and applause and wolf whistles could be heard from the crowd; Clyde walked up to Nita.

"You're gonna be great." Clyde softly kissed Nita's forehead, he then handed her the mic and walked off the stage. Nita looked at the band and nodded her head.

**Your tender smile gives me happy thoughts of you  
You got me so close to my dreams now they have to come true  
Ooh baby, nothing to be shy about  
Nothing we have to lie about  
Hope lovin' you don't confuse you  
Ooh baby baby, I don't wanna lose you**

Nita was singing so low she could barely here herself.

"We can't hear you!"

"Sing louder!"

"This girl can't sing!"

Nita looked up and locked eyes with Clyde who smiled slightly and winked at her. Nita gained a new sense of confidence and looked at Clyde the whole time she was singing.

**And when we touch our hearts move at a steady pace  
****I'm tryin' hard not to show the blushin' over my face  
****Ooh yeah yeah, you bring out the woman in me  
****What can I see that you can't see?  
****I like the way we carry on  
****Hope you understand my feelings got me just a reeling****  
**

"Alright now!"

"Sing your song girl!"

**What can I do with this feeling?  
Hooked on your love sweet love, love  
Oh what can I do with this feeling?  
Hooked on your love sweet love, love**

Oh! What can I do?

**What can I do, with this feeling?  
Hooked on your love sweet love, love  
What can I do, with this feeling?  
Hooked on your love sweet love, love**

Nita finished her song, she bowed and then walked off the stage the crowd roared and cheered for Nita. Nita then walked over to where Clyde was sitting. She looked at him and frowned when she saw that a had a straight face.

"What? Did I not do good?"

"You know Nina, I don't how to tell you this." Nita lowered her head.

"I don't want you to tour with me in America."

"It's ok I…"

"I want you to tour with me in Europe too." Nita quickly looked up with wide eyes.

"Europe? You mean like Paris?"

"Yes ma'am Nina Celeste, it looks like you got yourself a job as my opening act."

"Oh my word." Nita screams excitedly and hugs Clyde. Nita then quickly pulled away from the hug when she realized what she was doing.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to…" Nita was interrupted when Clyde gently kissed her. Before Nita could react to the kiss Clyde pulled away smirking.

"How about we go back to my place, I wanna show you something."

"OK." Nita said quietly and left the club with Clyde.

Nate was locking up his father's construction building when he heard laughter coming down the street. Nate turned around and went wide eyed ad then frowned when he saw Nita getting in Clyde's car. When the car sped off Nate balled his fists up and stormed down the sidewalk.

The car pulled up in front of a huge house. Clyde then helped Nita out of the car, and then leaned into the car window.

"Hey Leo, you're off for tonight."

"Alright, don't have too much fun there cat." Then Leo drove off, Clyde turned around to face Nita and smiled.

Clyde opened the front door and allowed Nita to walk in the house.

"Wow, this is beautiful Clyde." Clyde closed and locked the door.

"It was my grandmother's house, she left it to me in her will, do you want anything to drink?"

"Yes please."

"Ok, have a seat make yourself at home." Clyde then walked into the kitchen while Nita sat down on the couch and just examined the house. Clyde then returned with two glasses.

"It's champagne." Clyde said handing Nita a glass.

"How did you get this? You know it's illegal."

"You know what Clyde, Clyde gets." Clyde said eyeing Nita up and down making Nita blush

"You look beautiful, I love your dress." Nita blushed

"Thank you I bought it yesterday." Nita was wearing a red sequin gown with a slit all the way up to her thighs.

"You were very beautiful on stage." Clyde said moving closer to Nita.

"Thanks."

"You know, from the first time I saw you, you took my breath away." Clyde then gently kissed Nita's neck. Nita inhaled and exhaled deeply.

"Clyde I'm not…"

"Nita, do you believe in love at first sight?"

"Yes."

"I knew when I saw you I had to have you."

"I've never had a man say that about me."

"Nita, I love you please let me show you." Nita bit on her lip.

"Baby, please I can give you anything you want." Clyde started kissing Nita's neck.

"Relax and let me take care of you." Clyde stood up; he grabbed Nita's hand and then led her upstairs to his room.

It felt like butterflies were in Nita's stomach by the time she made it to Clyde's room. And before she could get a chance to get acquainted with the room, Clyde's lips were nape of her neck.  
She exhaled, "Clyde..." he turned her around to face him. "Clyde I..." and their lips pressed against one another.

Clyde slowly led them both to his bed with his heart racing in anticipation as they sat down. This would be the first time they will become one, and by Nita's tensing, Clyde could tell that she was nervous.

He pulled back from the kiss to take in her beauty. When he saw her blush he caressed her jaw, "Do you trust me?"

Her eyes met his as she nodded her head.  
Satisfied, he smiled softly, "You are beautiful..." he leaned over to kiss her right cheek. "Talented..." he kissed the left cheek. "And the woman I that I truly love..." he kissed her forehead.

Nita shivered at each kiss and exhaled before feeling his lips on hers once again. They tasted each other as their tongues met causing a light moan to escape Nita's mouth. She was so entranced by the kiss that she didn't notice Clyde unbuttoning the back of her gown.

When the gown slid off her shoulders she quickly caught it. Her modesty getting the best of her.

Clyde put his hand over hers. "Don't be shy. I want to see every inch of that beautiful body." He took her hand as the gown fell at her hips.

The lustrous stare Clyde was giving made her feel heated between her thighs along with an erotic longing throb.

Clyde took her hand and placed it over the buttons of his shirt, silently telling her to undress him. She began with trembling fingers and widen her eyes as the sight of his perfect pecs and six pack. This man was beautiful.

"Like what you see?" Clyde asked with humor in his tone.

"You look good," Nita bit her bottom lip.

Clyde caressed her jaw and brushed his hand down her breasts.

Nita felt a shock of pleasure hit her most sensitive spot in her body. Her breathing increased as he brushed over her brown nipples.

"Lay back for me," Clyde whispered and she obliged.

He slipped off the rest of her clothes and had to take a long look at her body. Right before him was the girl of his dreams, in his bed, ready for him to be hers while she will be his.

"Your body is perfection," he said while laying alongside Nita.

Nita placed her hand on Clyde's cheek and led his lips down to hers. Her own confidence and comfort growing.

Their tongues met once again in heated passion.

"Mmm..." Clyde pulled from the kiss, panting with semi swollen lips. "I've got to taste you."

Nita was confused by what he meant until she felt his lips kissing down her neck.

"Ooh..." she moaned as he lowered down to her breasts, giving them each other own moment with him. She exhaled when Clyde put a breast in his mouth, his tongue flicking around her nipple while his fingers was gently massaging her other nipple.

"Clyde..." she panted. The most sensation spot in her body aching for attention.

"You like that?" he went to the next breast and repeated his actions.

Nita moaned, nodding her head as her wanting area was building up more and more. But to her disappointment, that all stopped when his mouth left her breast.

But it was short-lived when Clyde's lips came in contact with her inner thighs, kissing them both as his breath hit her very sensitive pearl.

"Oh Clyde...please..." Nita was desperate to be touched and Clyde was just as anxious so when his tongue glided around the pearl making; Nita moan out loud.

"Mm," Clyde moaned himself, tasting the woman he loves most intimate area.

"You taste so good."

His own selfishness put on hold as his arousal was to the point of hardness where it almost hurt, but he had to hear her moaning his name. It was music to his ears. His finger slowly entered his lover's slick lips, making his own manhood throb.

"Ooh Clyde...mmm...," Nita felt Clyde's finger hitting a certain spot and that did it. She felt a sudden cold rush throughout her body along with multiple pulsating releases that made her body shiver uncontrollably.

Clyde's lips soon met up with hers and they were in another passionate tongue fest. Moaning left both of their mouths as they continued their osculation, Clyde taking Nita's hand and placing it on his hard member.

Nita's eyes slowly opened at what she just felt, Clyde could sense her discomfort and said in a husky, "I got to have you, Nita." he kissed her neck. "All of you."

She bit the bottom of her lip as he positioned himself between her legs.

Clyde's eyes scanned his dream girl's body and had to soak in what he saw. "Perfection." he lowered down to kiss her while lifting her hips up.

Nita's heart raced when he was eying her body. No man has ever looked at her the way he did, with so much lust and love. The feeling was almost overwhelming until his kiss calmed her down. And when he finally entered her she felt some discomfort that caused her to tear up for a moment.

Clyde stopped and kissed her, as amazing as it felt to be inside of her he hated seeing her in pain.

"You want me to stop?" he asked.

Nita shook her head. "No. Keep going," she encouraged him to continue, the pain and pressure now gone. All she now felt was his fullness going in and out of her. 'I love you' and 'you're so beautiful' could be heard from him along with a few kisses which were nice to hear. She gasped when his thumb rubbed over her sensitive pearl just as his pace quickened, and soon the sudden pulsating rush came over her once again.

Both moaning as they climaxed.

After catching their breaths, Clyde rolled to Nita's side where he then pulled her into his arms.

"I love you," Clyde took in her scent before kissing her once more.

"Mm. And I love you." Nita kissed him back.

_**Your eyes within me, they send me just a starin' me down  
I'm so turned on in time and child, I got to move around  
Ooh yes I do, over and over you astound me  
I take pleasure to have you around me**__**  
**__** Lovin' arms would love to squeeze you  
Ooh baby take it, I don't want to tease you**_

**_What can I do, ooh with this feeling?_**  
**_Hooked on your love sweet love, love_**  
**_What can I do?_**  
**_What can I do, with this feeling?_**  
**_Hooked on your love sweet love, love_**  
**_Ooh_**

**Hooked On Your Love By: Aretha Franklin**

* * *

Translations:

Nettie mwen te panse ou t ap travay jodi a.**Nettie I thought you were working today. **

Pa gen, Mama Nita ak mwen te jis pral pann soti jodi a. **No, Mama Nita and I were just gonna hang out today. **

Mama nou pral andedan ok **Mama we'll be inside ok**

Prese leve! **Hurry up!**


	3. Dr Feelgood

Chapter 3: Dr. Feelgood

Nita woke up and noticed that she didn't have any clothes on. She then blushed when the memories of last night came flooding back to her. She looked over and frowned when she didn't see Clyde next to her. Then there was a knock at the door.

"Breakfast!" Nita grabbed the blanket and wrapped it around herself

"Come in." The door opened to reveal a middle aged African American woman. She walked in with a cart of food. She walked over to the bed and placed the tray of food over Nita's lap.

"Ms. Nina, Mr. Cole had to go handle some business, so he asked me to make ya some breakfast."

"Thank you…"

"My name's Annette, but e'erybody call me Inez."

"Thank you Inez."

"You a pretty little thing, how old are you?"

"20."

"20? You just a baby."

"I'm not a child I'm a woman."

"Just cause you open your legs don't make you a woman."

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me."

"Listen here Inez, you don't know me…"

"Oh pipe down little girl ain't nobody tryin to get in a fight with you."

"Look…"

"I know your mama taught you better than to catch an attitude with your elders, you better take the roll out of your neck before I do."

"Who do you think you are?"

"Inez, now Ms. Nina do you need anything else?"

"Yes…"

"Sorry I'm on break." Annette then left the room. Nita took the lid off the plate and gasped when she saw the breakfast. There were waffles, with eggs and strawberries. Then Nita saw a rose along with a note. Nita picked up the note and opened it.

_Good morning Nina Celeste, I hope you had a wonderful time last night. I'm sorry I couldn't be there to see you wake up I had to take care of some important business. When I come back, I want to take you out on the town. _

_ Love, C._

Nita smiled widely and then started to eat her breakfast.

* * *

Clyde walked into the bar, and then made his way up to the bartender.

"Hey we ain't open buddy." The bartender said

"I need to see a Mr. Johnson tell him Clyde's here man." The bartender then made his way to the back room, and then came back out after a few minutes.

"He's ready to see you." Clyde made his way to the back room and closed the door behind him

"Bruce, how you been?" Clyde asked sitting down in front of Bruce's desk.

"Clyde, it's good to see you what's it like being rich and famous?"

"You know it had its perks listen."

"Did you find somebody yet?"

"Oh yeah, this pretty little girl named Nina."

"Nina?"

"Yeah, I just made her my opening act."

"How old is she?"

"She's 20."

"A young little thang aint she?"

"Oh yeah and a wild one at that." Clyde said with a smirk.

"Oh really?"

"Oh yeah, she'll be perfect."

"Alright, I'll come on by and see her next Saturday."

"Cool, see ya round Bruce."

"Bye Clyde, Jimmie see Clyde out." Clyde stood up and followed Jimmie out of the room.

* * *

Nita was now sitting in the bath tub taking a bath. Then the door opened and Nita covered herself.

"Hey baby, it's just me you don't have to be shy." Clyde said, then Nita reluctantly lowered her arms. Clyde then walked over to the tub and sat on the edge.

"How are you feelin'?" Clyde asked caressing Nita's face, which caused her to blush.

"I'm fine kinda sore."

"Well just to let you know that bite from last night still hurts." Nita blushed again

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean too."

"Oh no baby it's ok I like a girl with a little wild side to her." Clyde showed his famous grin which made Nita look away.

"Hey, hey." Clyde gently grabbed Nita's chin and made her face him.

"I don't want you to be shy around me. You don't have to be ok? I love you Nina."

"I love you too Clyde." The two started to lean as if they were about to kiss. Then there was a knock at the door and they both inwardly groaned.

"Who is it?"

"Mr. Cole there's a Aisha Williams asking for a Nita?" Nita went wide eyed

"What? Tell her…"

"Um Clyde, that's my sister."

"Why is she calling you Nita?"

"That's my real name, Nina's my stage name."

"Oh, I think I like Nita better so exotic and sexy like you." The two shared a passionate kiss.

"Mr. Cole! What do you want me to tell this woman?"

"Inez tell her Nita will be down soon!" Clyde then stood up.

"I'll wait for you downstairs. Oh and there are some clothes on the bed that I bought for you today." Clyde kissed Nita's forehead and left the room.

Clyde and Aisha were in the living room sitting on separate couches.

"Where is my sister?"

"She'll be down in a minute. So are you a fan of my music?"

"Mhmm, you ain't my first choice." Clyde smirked at Aisha's response.

"Why is my sister at your house?"

"She missed the last bus so I invited her to stay the night."

"Where did she sleep?"

"I don't think that's any of your business."

Before Aisha could respond, she saw Nita walking down the stairs. Nita was wearing a sleeveless navy blue dress with a brown belt.

"Nita! What the hell is wrong with you? Not callin' anybody so we know you're still alive."

"How did you know I was here?"

"You don't need to know that we need to go now, Mama is havin' a fit."

"What if I don't wanna go home?"

"Nita Amani-Lael Patel, you are coming home with me." Aisha grabbed Nita's arm but Nita snatched her arm back.

"I'll come home when I'm ready."

"Lady doesn't wanna go, lady doesn't have to go."

"Um, the lady still lives at home with her mama, so the lady goes. Come on Nita." Aisha drags Nita out of the house.

"What the hell were you thinking spending the night with him?" Aisha and Nita got into the car and Aisha sped off.

"Did you sleep with him Nita?" Nita just sat there quietly

"Oh damn it Nita! God you're so stupid!"

"I'm not stupid, I'm tired of people telling me that I'm stupid."

"Nita you slept with a guy you just met, you don't know who he's been with."

"Aisha he loves me."

"Please, you wouldn't know love if it slapped you in the face. You can't be opening your legs for just any old body."

"Just shut up Aisha and take me home!"

"Yell at me one more 'gain, one more 'gain Imma leave your ass right on that curb and you can walk your ass home." Nita huffed and folded her arms.

"Look, I don't want to tell who how to live…"

"Then don't, I can take care of myself."

"Fine, whatever but if you don't tell Mama and Papa about you dropping out I promise you I'm gonna tell them."

"I know."

"Oh, girl think cause you had sex that it makes you a grown woman now huh?"

"Damn right."

"You're so young."

"How did you know I was with Clyde?"

"Well this morning Nate came by the house after we went to church to finish paitin' the living room. Nate told me he saw you gettin' into Clyde's car last night."

"What? Nate needs to leave me alone I am not interested."

"You need to get your head from out them clouds, and come back down to earth honey. Stop actin like you too good for people, like you ain't black."

"I am not just black I am half Maldonian."

"Honey don't nobody give a damn if you Maldonian, cause down here in Na'Orleans, at the end of the day you a nigga, I'm a nigga, you a nigga, we all niggas, you were born a nigga and you gonna die a nigga." Aisha pulled up in front of the house and her and Nita got out of the car and walked into the house.

"Look who I found on the side of the road." Aisha said as Nita closed the door. Tiana then walked up to Nita and hugged her.

"Nita, why didn't you tell me you weren't going to church with Nettie and Rosetta?"

"I'm sorry Mama, I forgot to call you."

"That's some dress you got on baby." Tiana said eyeing the dress

"Oh old this thing, Ms. Rosetta made it for Nettie but she couldn't fit it so she gave it to me." Nita lied

"Oh well, we were invited for brunch at the Washington's."

"Mama, I don't wanna see Nate."

"No one mentioned anything about Nate."

"I'm going to freshen up."Nita then went upstairs.

"Aisha, did you notice something different about Nita?" Tiana asked as her and Aisha walked into the kitchen.

"Ma'am? Oh nope nothin' at all."

"Really, I noticed this certain glow about her."

"I didn't notice, is Rose still sleepin'?"

"You know something don't you?"

"No ma'am I don't."

"That's fine if you don't wanna tell me, I'll find out sooner or later."

Nita was just about to go in her room when Naveen called her name.

"Nita!" Nita turned around and smiled when she saw her father.

"Hey Papa." The two shared a quick hug.

"Where were you, your mother and I were worried."

"I left Ms. Rosetta's and went around the town I meant to call."

"Oh, well you should've called us."

"I'm sorry Papa."

"It's ok, we have to finish our conversation from the other day."

"Ok Papa." Naveen kissed his daughter on the forehead before going down the hall.

Nita then quickly went into her room and sighed heavily. Nita then walked over to her bed and fell on it, she sighed heavily. She wished her time with Clyde wasn't cut so short. When she was with Clyde she felt like there no one else in the world, nothing else mattered. Nita Patel was in love with Clyde Cole. She finally knows what everybody in her family has been feeling. Then there was a knock on the door causing Nita to jump.

"Nita? Come on baby we have to go or we gonna be late."

"Yes Mama!" Nita got off her bed and then left her room. Once Nita made it downstairs, everyone left the house.

* * *

They all walked up the stairs to the house and then Tiana rang the doorbell. The door opened to reveal Nate's mother Evangeline.

"Tiana, it's so good to see y'all." Evangeline said hugging Tiana. Evangeline and Tiana have been best friends since their diaper days. Tiana's mother and Evangeline's mother worked together at Evangeline's grandmother sewing shop. When Evangeline was two, her mother and grandmother was killed in a fire in the sewing shop when it was set on fire by the Klan, she lived with Tiana and the two have been inseparable ever since.

"It's good to see you too." Tiana pulled away from the hug.

"Y'all come in." Everyone walked in and then Evangeline closed the door.

"Ray! Tiana and Naveen are here!" Evangeline called out

"I made some beignets."

"Oh thank you, I always enjoy your beignets Tiana." Evangeline said taking the beignets from Tiana and then Ray, Evangeline's husband entered the room.

"Hey er'body." Ray said as he hugged everyone.

"Well, how about we go outside so we can eat."

"So Nita, how's school?" Evangeline asked

"Oh school's fine."

"Are you excited about graduatin', you have one more year left."

"Yes I can't wait to graduate."

"Only people who go to school graduate." Aisha mumbles under her breath.

"What was that Aisha?" Tiana asked

"Oh I said this gumbo is great."

"Thanks Aisha, I made it all by myself." Evangeline beamed

"Mhmmm, you know goodness well Ray made that, you can't cook." Tiana teased

"Whatever, not all of us were blessed with the gift of cookin'. My husband is just fine with the fact that I can't cook ain't that right baby?"

"Yes Eva." Ray kissed Evangeline's cheek

"Hakeem are you ready for school?"

"Yes ma'am I'm a little nervous I've never been away from home."

"Don't worry Hakeem, once you go to one of those parties…" Jabari stopped talking when he noticed Tiana glaring at him.

"I mean once you get some friends it'll be better." Jabari said nervously avoiding eye contact with Tiana.

"Hakeem won't have any time for parties, he's playing baseball." Tiana said

"Well, he can always go to one party, what harm can a little party do?" Naveen said

"A 'little' party, means there'll be a 'little' girl, then him and the girl gonna have a 'little' bit of sex, then there'll be a 'little' baby."

"Mama, calm down Hakeem's smart besides I hear he and Lula are getting pretty close." Jabari said

"Hopefully, there won't be any babies anytime soon."

"Speakin' of babies…" Tiana grabbed Naveen's hand

"Me and Naveen are havin a baby!" Everyone exclaimed happily.

"That's wonderful Tiana." Evangeline said.

"Thank you Eva, we should get goin, I have a big party tomorrow down at the restaurant."

"Oh, okay thank you for comin' over." Evangeline walked over and hugged Tiana.

"Alright, see y'all later." Then they all left Ray and Evangeline's house.

Naveen pulled up in front of their house and noticed a gold car outside the house.

"Were you expecting anybody?" Naveen asked Tiana

"No." They all got out of the car, and they were met with Clyde.

"Hello, my name's Clyde Cole." Clyde smiled holding out his hand.

"What are you doing on my property?"

"Naveen! I'm sorry, what he meant to say was what brings you here?" Tiana scolded

"Well the other day I met your beautiful sister Nita, and I couldn't help myself but to find out where she lives." Clyde flashed his pearly whites.

"Well, I just want to say you parked on my lawn and ruined my roses." Tiana said eyeing her now destroyed roses.

"I am so sorry miss I will personally see to it that my men fix your garden." Clyde said grabbing Tiana's hand and kissing it.

"Nita, you friend is quite the charmer."

"It's one of my best qualities, Nita I must say your sister is absolutely breath-taking."

"She's not my sister."

"Oh she's your cousin?"

"No, she's my mother."

"Your mother? Well you don't look a day over 18 Ms…"

"Mrs. Patel." Naveen said

"And you must be Mr. Patel."

"Mhmm, come on y'all let's give Nita and her friend some privacy." Tiana pushed everyone else inside. Nita made sure everyone was inside.

"Clyde…" Nita was interrupted when Clyde kissed her passionately. Before Nita could respond to the kiss Clyde pulled away from the kiss. Nita placed a hand over her chest, and regained her composure.

"I'm sorry I couldn't help myself baby. I've really missed kissing your beautiful skin." Nita only blushed.

"What do you say we get out of here?"

"Ok." Nita smiled as they got in the car and Clyde drove off.

Nita and Clyde were walking down the street when Nita noticed a dress in the window of a store.

"You like that dress?"

"Oh yes it's beautiful I could never afford a dress like that."

"I'll buy it."

"What? Clyde I could never I…"

"Look Nita, I love you and I want to give you everything you deserve."

"But baby…"

"Come on, let's go try on that dress." Nita and Clyde walked into the store.

"Nita baby go on and pick out some dresses you can get whatever you like." Nita then walked over to the dresses.

After their shopping spree Nita and Clyde went back to Clyde's house.

"Thank you so much baby, but how am I going to take all these clothes home with me?"

"Well you could stay here with me."

"Baby you know I would love to, but…" Clyde cut her off by kissing her. Nita responded to the kiss and wrapped her arms around Clyde. They both pulled away from the kiss and then Clyde led Nita upstairs to his room.

* * *

Nita tried to quietly enter the house because she knew that everyone was still sleep. Nita gently closed the door, she walked toward the kitchen and frowned when she saw Eudora at the stove cooking. Nita quickly made her way past the and then started to make her way upstairs.

"Good mornin' Nita." Nita jumped and slowly made her way into the kitchen.

"Good mornin' NaNa, what you doin' over here?"

"Don't 'Good mornin NaNa' me where were you young lady." Eudora turned around to face Nita.

"I was workin' remember?"

"Mhmm, I seem to remember that the diner that you work at was closed last night. Am I right? So tell me where were you really?"

"Ok, I spent the night with Clyde."

"Nita, have you lost your damn mind?! Opening your legs for some singer! I know you want to be famous but Nita don't lower yourself…"

"No NaNa it's not like that."

"Oh, please enlighten me."

"He loves me."

"Oh that makes everything better!"

"NaNa, please I need someone on my side, he really does love me." Eudora sighed heavily

"Oh Nita, I don't believe in what you're doing."

"NaNa please you don't have to agree with my relationship with Clyde but please, just tell me it's alright to pursue my dream."

"You know I support you but you're mother is not going to be ok with this."

"NaNa I know that's why you can't tell her."

"I won't now go on and go to bed so that when your mother wakes up you'll be in bed."

"Thank you NaNa." Nita quickly kissed Eudora on the cheek and then went upstairs to her room.

* * *

_**Don't send me no doctor.  
Filling me up with all of those pills.  
I got me a man name Dr. Feelgood.  
Oh! Yeah! That man takes care of all of my pains and my ills.  
His name is Dr. Feelgood in the morning.  
And taking care of business  
Is really this man's game.**_

**_And after one visit to Dr. Feelgood._**  
**_You'd understand why Feelgood is his name._**  
**_Oh! Yeah! Ooh!_**  
**_Good God Almighty the man show makes me feel real good._**

**Dr. Feelgood By: Aretha Franklin**


	4. Rock Steady

Chapter 4: Rock Steady

Nita and Nettie were walking down the street on their way to Bible study. While the two were crossing the street Clyde's car pulled up in front of them making the two girls jump.

"Clyde! What's wrong with you?" Nita asked

"I'm sorry baby, but I couldn't resist, who's your friend baby?"

"Oh Clyde this here is my bestfriend Nettie, Nettie you know Clyde Cole."

"Hi." Nettie said nervously.

"Hey there Nettie."

"So what brings you here Mr. Cole?"

"Well I was wonderin if you would like to fill in down at the club, since one of the acts had to drop out." Nita smiled and nodded her head

"Sure."

"But Nita we got Bible study! What am I supposed to tell your Mama?"

"Tell her I had to go work. Bye Nettie." Nita got into Clyde's car and then Clyde sped off.

Clyde and Nita entered the club and was immediately greeted by a big man.

"Clyde! You made it!"

"Hey Bruce man it's good to see you."

"And how is this fine young thing with you?"

"This here is Nina Celeste, Nina this is a good friend of mine Bruce Johnson."

"Nina, I like the way that rolls off my tongue, such a pretty name for such a pretty lady."

"Thank you Mr. Johnson."

"Oh girl, call me Bruce."

"Oh ok."

"OK, so Bruce, Nina said she could do the act."

"That's great do you think you she can fit the outfit."

"I don't know, baby why don't do a little turn around for Mr. Bruce." Nita hesitantly looked at Clyde.

"Oh baby don't be shy I don't bite, unless you want me to." Bruce smirked

"Alright, man calm down. Go on baby don't be scared." Nita reluctantly turned around, while she was facing away Bruce was basically undressing her with his eyes.

"Ok, Nina you can turn back around." Clyde said

"She'll do, the dress should fit perfectly."

"Great, go on backstage and get ready baby, I'll be waiting for you." Clyde gently kissed Nita before Bruce led her backstage.

* * *

Nettie walked into the church and frowned when she saw Tiana and her mother sitting right in the back which means they'll see her when she walks to her seat. Nettie sighed heavily and tried to make it to her seat as quickly as possible without being noticed.

"Nettie?" Nettie inwardly groaned, she turned around and made her way to Tiana and Rosetta.

"Nettie where's Nita?"

"Um, she's at work Ms. Tiana."

"No, she's off on Wednesday since it's Bible study."

"Don't you lie girl." Rosetta said sternly

"Now, where's Nita?"

* * *

"Ladies and gentlemen I have a special treat you for. This girl comin up, can sang. When I mean sang, I mean sang, put your hands together for Miss Nina Celeste." Nina walked on the stage to beat of her song.

_**Rock steady baby!  
That's what I feel now  
Let's call this song exactly what it is**_

_**Step n' move your hips**_  
_**With a feelin' from side to side**_  
_**Sit yourself down in your car**_  
_**And take a ride**_

_**And while you're movin'**_  
_**Rock steady**_  
_**Rock steady baby**_  
_**Let's call this song exactly what it is**_  
_**(What it is -what it is - what it is)**_

_**It's a funky and low down feelin'**_  
_**(What it is)**_  
_**In my hips from left to right**_  
_**(What it is)**_  
_**What it is**_  
_**Is I might be doin'**_  
_**(What it is)**_  
_**This funky dance all night**_  
_**Oh!**_  
_**(Let me hear ya gotta feelin' in the air)**_  
_**Oh!**_  
_**(Gotta a feelin' an ain't got a care)**_  
_**Oh!**_  
_**(What fun to take this ride**_  
_**Rock steady will only slide)**_

* * *

"Ms. Tiana please don't tell Nettie I told you." After Nettie told Tiana and Rosetta everything, Tiana grabbed Nettie and left to go find Nita.

"Nettie, if I were you I wouldn't talk to me right now, because you're just as wrong as she is."

"Ms. Tiana I am sorry."

"Not as sorry as Nita's going to be."

* * *

_**(What it is)  
It's a funky and low down feelin'  
(What it is)  
In my hips from left and right  
(What it is)  
What it is  
Is I might be doin'  
This funky dance all night**_

_**Oooooooooooooh**_  
_**(Wave your hands up in the air)**_  
_**Oooooooooooooh**_  
_**(Got a feelin' an ain't got a care)**_  
_**Oooooooooooooh**_  
_**(What fun to take this ride)**_  
_**Oooooooooooooh**_  
_**(Rock steady will only slide)**_

_**Rock steady**_  
_**Steady it baby!**_  
_**Rock...rock steady baby**_

The audience cheered loudly as Nita bowed and got off the stage. When Nita was backstage, Clyde entered her room.

"You were amazing baby." The two then shared a passionate kiss.

"Thank you baby."

"In fact you were so amazing that Bruce offered you a permanent job here until we leave for my world tour."

"Oh really! Baby that's amazing where's Bruce so that I can accept his offer?"

"I already told him you'd do it."

"Thanks baby, you ready to get out of here so that we can celebrate?" Nita winked at Clyde who smirked at her in return.

"I think I'm a bad influence on you Miss Nita."

"I think I like you're influence." Clyde and Nita then walked outside as soon as Nita was about to get into Clyde's car she heard someone yell her name.

"Nita Amani-Lael Patel!" Nita looked up and wet wide eyed when she saw her mother.

"Looks like someone didn't take their happy pill." Clyde then lit a cigarette and started smoking it as Tiana made her way over to Nita and Clyde.

"What in the world is wrong with you!"

"Mama…"

"Don't you answer me when I'm asking you a question?"

"Now why would you even consider doing something like after I told I don't want you foolin' around with this music!" Nita just looked down.

"Answer me when I'm talking to you!"

"But you just…"

"And another thing I know you snuck out to audition for that over there your friend Nettie already told me." Tiana said pointing at Clyde.

"Now wait a minute lady."

"Boy do not test me, I am old enough to be your mother."

"Mama, I love music, I love Clyde and he loves me."

"Oh please Nita, don't fall for this I know how guys like this act. They say they love you just so that they can sleep with you."

"Mama, Clyde's different."

"I am not going to have no child of mine shackin up with some singer, we are going home NOW!"

"Mama, I'm not going anywhere."

"Girl, don't you make me repeat myself, get in the car we are going home I'll let your father deal with you." Nita and Clyde shared a quick kiss.

"I love you Clyde."

"I love you too."

"Nita Patel if you don't get in this car." Nita got into Tiana's car and slammed the door shut. She looked over and saw Nettie and glared at her.

"Nita I'm…"

"I don't wanna hear it Nettie." Nettie sighed heavily

"Don't you slam my door again you hear me? Imma let slide but do that again, I'll make sure you wont have any hands to slam a door again." Tiana then sped off.

Clyde laughed and shook his head as he went to go inside, then he saw a young man about his age walking up to him and Clyde threw him his keys.

"Hey, park my car will ya?"

"Excuse me?"

"Wait a minute I know you, you that boy that likes Nita aren't you? I didn't know you were a valet."

"I'm not I own my own constructing business." Nate threw Clyde's back at him

"Oh that's nice."

"So, you're Clyde Cole."

"Live and in color."

"Mhmm, I know how cats like you act."

"Oh really and what do I act like?"

"Look, don't play dumb with me, just don't break her heart."

"To me it sounds like someone's a little jealous."

"My brother don't start somethin' you can't finish."

"Clyde!" Clyde looked over and saw a group of fan girls

"If you'll excuse me." Nate shook his head and walked away.

"Nita I don't know what to say, I am extremely disappointed in you young lady. You knew how you're mother felt and you deliberately disobeyed her."

"I'm sorry."

"Nita 'I'm sorry' is not going to work this time. I don't want you anywhere near that boy or the club." Tiana said

"Mama you can't do that!" Nita stood up.

"The only places you are allowed to go is work and church and if I even think that you're messin around with Clyde or music…you know I can't take this. All this stress isn't good for the baby."

"Mama!"

"Don't you make me repeat myself." Tiana then made her way upstairs.

"Papa, I'm…"

"Nita, I think it is best that you go to your room now."

"But…"

"Goodnight Nita." Naveen then left to go check on Tiana. After Naveen left the room Nita sat back down on the couch and cried. Then Aisha entered the room and sat down to Nita.

"They hate me."

"Nita, they don't hate you, they're just disappointed."

"You didn't see the look Papa gave me." Aisha engulfed Nita in a hug and let her cry on her shoulder.

* * *

_**Step and move your hips  
With a feelin' from side to side  
Sit yourself down in your car  
And take a ride  
While you're movin' rock steady  
Rock steady**_

_**Let's call this song exactly what it is**_  
_**(What it is -what it is - what it is)**_  
_**It's a funky and low down feelin'**_  
_**(What it is)**_  
_**In my hips from left to right**_  
_**(What it is)**_  
_**What it is - is I might be doin'**_  
_**(What it is)**_  
_**This funky dance all night**_  
_**Oooooooooooooh**_  
_**(Wave your hands up in the air**_  
_**Got the feelin' an ain't got a care)**_  
_**Oooooooooooooh**_  
_**(What fun to take this ride)**_  
_**(Rock steady will only slide)**_

_**Rock steady baby**_  
_**Rock steady... woo!**_  
Rock steady

**Rock Steady by: Aretha Franklin**

* * *

**Not my best but this was kinda of a filler chapter I guess. But don't expect an update for a few weeks I have to get ready for school, senior pictures, applying for colleges, and all that good stuff. So I'll be pretty busy until school starts.**


	5. I'm a Woman

**AN: All songs can be found in profile, also the link for the pictures aren't working.**

Chapter 5: I'm a Woman

Nita was in her room writing in her journal. When she heard a rock hit her window, she looked up and rolled her eyes knowing who it was. Nita locked her door then, made her way to the window and quietly opened the window.

"Hello my beautiful Nita."

"Clyde what are you doing here?"

"You know I can't be away from you for more than a few hours. What happened to your hair, did you cut it?"

"No, I just put up in a pony tail." Nita smirked

"Oh ok, well I'm coming up there."

"Clyde Cole have you lost your mind?"

"I don't know but I might find it inside." Clyde then started to climb the tree that was next to the house. Then someone knocked on Nita's door.

"_Nita, baby open your door."_ Nita groaned when she heard Tiana's voice.

"Clyde baby you gonna have to wait, my mama's coming."

"_Nita why is your door locked?"_

"Coming Mama!" Nita briskly walked over to her door and unlocked it and Tiana opened the door.

"Why was your door locked, you know what I told you about that."

"Sorry mama, I was changing my clothes and I didn't want Joseph walking in on me."

"Oh, well Aisha's getting ready to go back to Chicago."

"Ok, I'll be right down."

"Alright, and don't lock your door."

"Yes ma'am." Tiana then closed the door. Nita turned around and slightly screamed when she saw Clyde at her window.

"You scared me." Clyde then jumped off the ledge and walked up to Nita.

"I'm sorry baby." The two then leaned in as if they were about to kiss.

"_NITA! Come on!" _

"Go hide in my closet, I'll be right back." Clyde and Nita shared a quick kiss before Nita left the room.

Nita walked down stairs and saw her mother hugging Aisha.

"Make sure you call me."

"I will Mama, and let me know when this one is ready to come out of the oven." Aisha placed a hand over Tiana's baby bump.

"I will baby." Nita then walked over to Aisha

"Bye Aisha." The two shared a hug.

"Make sure you tell them." Aisha whispered into Nita's ear.

"Alright you guys you better hurry up before you miss your train."

"Alright bye Mama, bye Papa!" Aisha picked up Rose and then they left.

"Ok, well I'm going to get started on dinner, Nita do you want to help me?"

"No, I don't think I'm even going to eat." Nita then made her way upstairs.

"Naveen, do you think we were too hard on her?"

"No, she will be fine." Naveen kissed Tiana on her forehead.

"Now come I'll help you cook dinner."

"Mhmm, last time you helped me cook we ended up with this little one." Tiana placed a hand over her growing baby bump

"What a delicious meal it was." Naveen wiggles his eyebrows and he wrapped his arms around Tiana's waist

"You better stop it, that's what got you in this situation in the first place."

"I can't help myself when I'm around you." Tiana laughed at her husband and then walked into the kitchen.

* * *

Nita entered her room and made sure to close the door behind her. She walked over to her closet and opened the door and smiled when she saw Clyde again.

"Did you miss me baby?" Nita said with a hint of sexiness in her voice.

"Oh you know I did." Clyde and then Nita shared a passionate kiss. Clyde then started walking them over to her bed.

"Hey Nita…" Nita quickly pushed Clyde off her when Hakeem entered her room.

"Ooooooh!"

"Hakeem shut up!" Nita ran over to door and closed it.

"Mama gonna kill you!"

"That's why you can't tell her."

"I can't help you out, unless I get something in return."

"You're such a pain." Nita walked over to her dresser, she opened up her music box and pulled out a ten dollar bill and gave it to Hakeem.

"Mr. Hamilton's a little lonely, I think he may need another friend." Nita sighed heavily and pulled out another ten dollar bill and gave it to Hakeem.

"Satisfied?"

"Thank you very much."

"Alright, can you get out now?"

"Ok, I'll leave you two lovers alone." Hakeem then left the room and closed the door behind him. Nita then locked the door.

"Sorry about that."

"Nita baby I need to talk to you." Clyde sat on her bed and Nita sat next to him.

"So here's the thing, my tour's been moved up so we have to leave earlier than expected."

"When do we have to leave?"

"Tomorrow."

"Tomorrow?"

"Baby, I know this is last minute…"

"Last minute? Clyde you saw how my mother reacted when she found out I was singing…I don't know if I can do this."

"Baby, please come with me." Clyde pleaded

"Clyde…"

"Nita I love you, I can't live without you baby I need you with me."

"Ok, I'll do it, I'll have to leave at night though because I can't leave them now."

"Baby let's get out of here you have to sing tonight at the club."

"Clyde I don't have anything to wear."

"It's ok, come on let's go." Clyde opened the window.

"Ok." Nita smiled she walked over to Clyde and grabbed his hand.

* * *

Tiana was walking to Nita's room she decided to make a plate for Nita since she felt so bad about what happened a few days ago.

"Tiana!" Tiana jumped and saw Naveen walking toward her.

"Eudora's on the telephone."

"Ok, can you give this plate to Nita." Tiana handed the plate to Naveen.

"Sure." Tiana then went to go answer the phone. Naveen opened the door and saw that Nita's lights were off and assumed that was sleeping. Naveen smirked and then closed her door, and made his way downstairs. When Naveen entered the kitchen he saw on Tiana still on the phone with Eudora.

"Yes Mama, I don't know why Miss. Sarah does that." Tiana frowned when she saw the plate in Naveen's hands.

"She was sleeping."

"Oh ok, you can put it in the stove so it won't get cold. Mama I was talking to Naveen. Naveen Mama said 'Hey.'"

"Hello Miss Eudora."

"Naveen said hi Mama." Tiana sighed heavily

"No Mama you didn't tell me that Fannie and Lou had their tenth baby…Yes ma'am I know Fannie's older than me…Mama for the last time…Yes ma'am…Yes ma'am…No ma'am, I'm not talking back." Naveen started laughing at his wife.

"Hush up! No Mama I'm talking to Naveen. No Mama, I don't wanna talk to Naveen more than I wanna talk to you."

* * *

"Ladies and Gentlemen, the main event is here. Here's a lady so hot she can light a fire without a match, she can catch a fish without a stick. Here's Nina Celeste." Nina walked on stage wearing a short red dress. Nina walked up to the mic, she looked at the band and winked at them and seductively started two sway her hips to the music.

"You know, I usually start off as nice and sweet. But I'm tired of doing the same old thing. I wanna do things rough and sexy." Wolf whistles could be heard Nita winked at the audience.

"Can I do things rough and sexy?"

"Shhhhh." The audience grew silent

_**Oh, yeah, oh, yeah  
**__**Everything, everything  
**__**Everything gone be alright  
**__**Oh, yeah**__**  
**_

The crowd started to cheer loudly as Nita started to dance to the music. Nita loved this, she feels like she belongs here. Up on this stage, people cheering for her, calling her name, this is what she has been dreaming of since she was a little girl.

_**When I was a little girl, only twelve years old couldn't do nothing to save my dog gone soul  
**__**My mama told me the day I was grown  
**__**She says, "Sing the blues child, sing it from now on"  
**__**I'm a woman, oh, yeah**__**  
**_

_**I'm a woman, I'm a ball of fire  
**__**I'm a woman, I can make love to a crocodile  
**__**I'm a woman, I can sing the blues  
**__**I'm a woman, I can change old to new**__**  
**_

* * *

"Naveen?" Tiana walked into her bedroom and frowned when she didn't see Naveen.

"_I'm in the bathroom." _

"Oh, Naveen I think we were too hard on Nita I haven't seen her since Aisha left." Tiana said while changing her clothes.

"_You think we should talk to her?"_

"Yeah, I think we should."

"_Alright, I'm coming."_

"What are you doing in there?"

"_Trying to pull out this gray hair."_ Tiana started laughing at her husband.

"Naveen, you don't have any gray hair." Naveen walked out of the bathroom.

"But I saw it…"

"You didn't see anything _grandpa_."

"Hey, I am not that I am a Grande Padre."

"Same thing, now come on let's go talk to Nita." Tiana and Naveen left the room and made tier way to Nita's room.

"Nita baby, it's us." Tiana opened the door, Naveen turned on the lights and Tiana went wide eyed when she saw that Nita wasn't in her bed.

"Where is she?"

"Oh I know exactly where she is."

"Are we going to get her?"

"No, I have something else in mind."

* * *

_**Spel N, oh, yeah  
**__**That means I'm grown  
**__**I'm a woman, I'm a rushing wind  
**__**I'm a woman, I can cut stone with a pin  
**__**I'm a woman, I'm a love maker  
**__**I'm a woman, you know I'm an earth shaker  
**_

_**I'm a woman, I'm a rushing wind  
**__**I'm a woman, I can cut stone with a pin  
**__**I'm a woman, I know my stuff  
**__**I'm a woman, I ain't never had enough**__**  
**_

_**I'm goin' down yonder, behind the sun  
**__**Gonna do some for you, ain't never been done  
**__**I'ma hold back the lightning, with the palm of my hand  
**__**Shake hands with the devil, make him crawl in the sand**__**  
**_

_**I'm a woman, oh, yeah  
**__**I'm a woman, I'm a ball of fire  
**__**I'm a woman, I can make love to a crocodile  
**__**I'm a woman, I'm a love maker  
**__**I'm a woman, you know I'm an earth shaker  
**__**Oh, oh, oh, oh, I'm a woman**__**  
**_

The crowd cheered loudly as Nita finished her song, she bowed before she got off the stage. Nita was immediately greeted by Clyde.

"Baby, you were so great out there."

"Thank you babe."

"I think we should go celebrate."

"Clyde I got to get back home."

"Baby…" Clyde whined

"I know but listen I'll sneak out later on tonight so we can leave."

"OK baby I'll be waiting for you, come on let's get out of here."

Clyde quietly pulled up in front of Nita's house.

"Make sure you park past the house and leave your lights on."

"Baby I won't forget." Then the two share a quick kiss.

"I love you Clyde."

"I love you too." Nita got out of the car and Clyde drove off.

Nita quietly closed the front door and started making her to the stairs. Before she step foot on the first step, the lights turned on and Nita saw Tiana glaring at her from the living room.

"Mama I can explain." Nita started walking into the living room.

"I don't wanna hear it! I told you not one time, but twice to not see that boy or even step one foot in the club. What do you do? You go anyway and do God knows what up on that stage shakin' you hips!"

"Mama I'm doing what I love."

"Oh please!"

"Mama you don't even know!"

"Child I was you! I used to be you and trust me you don't want to go down that road Nita Patel."

"Mama, you don't understand this is my dream."

"Nita, you are throwing away your education, what about college?"

"I dropped out!"

"Excuse me?"

"I dropped out last year."

"I'm sorry, so you mean to tell me you've been out of college for a year."

"I sing in the clubs to get some money."

"I can't believe this."

"Mama I'm…"

"Shut up! Never in my life have I been more disappointed than I am now." Tiana then stormed upstairs and slammed her door shut. By this time Nita was in tears. Nita wiped away her tears and made her way upstairs.

Once Nita was in her room, she grabbed her suitcase and immediately started packing. After she was done packing her clothes she wrote a letter. Nita made sure she had everything before she left her room. She went downstairs and left her letter on the kitchen table.

Nita looked outside and saw Clyde's car parked. Nita took one more look at the house then Nita left the house and never looked back. Nita got in Clyde's car and Clyde could tell that something was wrong.

"Baby you alright?"

"I'm fine."

"Are you…"

"I said I'm fine." Nita snapped

"Ok." Clyde then sped off.

* * *

Tiana woke up and was still disappointed about what Nita did, Tiana looked to her right and noticed that Naveen was not in bed. Tiana put on her robe and went downstairs. Tiana entered the kitchen and saw Naveen reading a letter.

"What's that?" Naveen looked up at Nita with sad eyes

"Nita's gone."

"What?" Tiana took the letter and started to read it.

_Dear Mama, _

_ I'm sorry I'm such a disappointment to you. You don't have to worry about me anymore; by the time you read this I'll be gone. There's no sense in looking for me because I'm already out of the country. I'm so sorry Mama but I had to do what makes me happy. Being stuck in New Orleans for the rest of my life is not and never will be my plan. Mama please forgive me and tell Papa that I'm very sorry, I know you guys are upset with me. I really didn't mean to start all of this trouble; which is why I've agreed to tour with Clyde. Maybe I'll come back and visit but until we meet again._

_ With Love,_

_ Nita_

By the time Tiana finished the letter she was tears. Naveen stood up and engulfed Tiana into a hug.

"She'll come back home mi benita. I just know it. She'll come back to us."

* * *

_**I'm a woman, oh, yeah  
**__**I'm a woman, I'm a ball of fire  
**__**I'm a woman, I can make love to a crocodile  
**__**I'm a woman, I can sing the blues  
**__**I'm a woman, I can change old to new**__**  
**_

**I'm a Woman by: KoKo Taylor**


	6. Runaway Baby

Chapter 6: Runaway Baby

Nita couldn't believe anything that was happening right now. She was in a hotel room in Paris getting ready for her first time performing in front of a sold out crowd. Nita was in the hotel room trying to figure out what dress to wear.

"Why hello Ms. Nita." Inez said entering the room. Nita rolled her eyes, she was still mad at the fact that Clyde insisted on Inez joining them on their tour.

"Hey Inez." Nita sighed

"Can't figure out what to wear?"

"No, I have no idea."

"Well, you should…"

"There are my two favorite women." Clyde entered the room, he gave Inez a quick hug and kissed Nita on the cheek.

"Baby I need to ask you something."

"Anything."

"One of my backup singers is pregnant and she quit on me today, so can you please sing with me for the rest of the tour."

"Of course baby!" Nita beamed as she engulfed Clyde in a hug.

"Alright baby, come on with me you can meet the other girls." Clyde grabbed Nita's hand and lead her down the hall to another hotel room. Clyde pulled out his key and opened the door.

"Hello ladies are you decent?" Clyde closed the door behind him.

"Clyde, get out we're trying to out our face on." Said a curvaceous African American woman

"Never mind you go on and do that, might take you all night."

"Shut up." Clyde laughed

"This your new member to the group and also out opening act, the lovely beautiful Nina Celeste. Nina this is Wanda."

"Hey how you doin?"

"Hi."

"Wanda where's Donna?"

"You know how she is."

"And how am I Wanda?" A petite woman said entering the hotel room.

"Donna calm your mess down."

"Clyde we need new wigs, cause the ones we have now are so old."

"I'll get you some, and Donna this Nina Celeste, the newest member of the group and our opening act. Donna, Nina gonna sing lead."

"What? Clyde I always sing lead."

"Well, there's always a time for change."

"Can she even sing?"

"Can you be replaced?"

"Shut up, Clyde the group is just fine with the two of us we don't need any one else and besides I'm the only one who sings lead."

"Now, you gonna do what I tell you to do."

"Yeah yeah, you always say that."

"Come here." Clyde roughly grabs Donna's arm and drags her outside on to the balcony

"I hope everything's ok."

"Honey, this is normal now tell me more about yourself."

"Get the hell off of me." Donna shoved Clyde off of her.

"What the hell is your problem?"

"I don't like her."

"I don't give two shits about what you think, you're a backup singer and you're gonna do what I say. If you don't like then what the hell are you doing here? Sober up and then you can come talk to me." Clyde stormed off the balcony.

"Nina, baby we gotta go get dressed."

"Why can't she get dressed with us?" Clyde glanced at Donna and Wanda nodded her head.

"I don't want Donna to kill her."

"_Don't you say my name damn it!" _Clyde rolled his eyes

"Come on baby."

"Alright it was nice meeting you two."

"Bye Nina, I hope you do great tonight honey." Clyde and Nita then left the room. Donna then re-entered the room.

"I can't believe his ass."

"Donna you're just being jealous."

"What?!"

"Donna come on now, you just need to let go whatever you two had because he obviously got over it." Donna sighed heavily, she picked up a bottle of wine and went to her room.

* * *

Nita was in her room looking at herself in the mirror. She had to admit she looked amazing in the dress. She couldn't help but feel nervous.

"You look amazing." Nita looked over and saw Clyde standin at the door.

"Really, do you think this wig makes me look old?" Clyde walked over to Nita and grabbed her hands.

"You look beautiful." Clyde kissed Nita on her forehead.

"We have to go now."

* * *

Tiana was sitting in Nita's room rereading her letter, it's only been a weeks since Nita left and Tiana has probably read that letter over twenty times. Then Tiana felt the bed shift and saw her youngest Hakeem sitting next to her. Hakeem was a spitting image of Naveen, the only thing he got from Tiana was her ambition.

"Hey baby."

"Hey Mama, don't worry she'll come back home. You know she will."

"Hakeem I don't know, you didn't see the look her in eyes the last time I saw her. It was almost like she hated me."

"Mama, she doesn't hate you."

"I just hope she doesn't get herself hurt out there."

"Mama, the only thing we can do is pray for her." Tiana smiled tearfully and placed a hand over Hakeem's.

"Thank you baby." Tiana sighs heavily

"I can't believe you're going to college baby."

"Mama."

"I know, I know."

"Hakeem." Tiana and Hakeem looked up and saw Naveen standing at the door.

"Lula's here."

Hakeem walked down stairs and saw his girlfriend Lula.

"Hey Lula." The two shared a quick kiss.

"Hi I need to talk to you."

"Ok, we can go outside." Hakeem and Lula walked outside to the garden.

"What do you…

"Are you cheating on me?"

"What?"

"You haven't spoken to me in days, we haven't gone out in months I just need to know."

"No, of course not there's a reason for that."

"Then what is it?" Lula glared at Hakeem, it was so hard for Hakeem not to kiss Lula right there. She looks so cute when she's mad, the way her nose wrinkles and the way she looks at him.

"I was too afraid to tell you, because didn't know how'd you react."

"Oh my God, you are cheating on me then."

"What?! No Lula…"

"I knew it my grandmother warned me about pretty boys like you." Lula started speaking French

"Lula! Can you let me explain for two minutes." Lula stopped talking and sighed

"You've got ten seconds." Hakeem sighed heavily, he got down on bended knee and grabbed Lula's hand.

"Lula, ever since I met you it's like you changed my world. I think about you every day, when I'm with you it's like nothing can touch us, like we're in our own world. But when I'm not with you, nothing's right, it's like I can't function without right by my side, my world's not complete without you in it. I guess what I'm trying to say is I love you Lulzella Bordeaux."

"Get up Hakeem." Hakeem quickly stood up, the Lula then slapped Hakeem in the face.

"What was that for?"

"Don't you ever scare me like that again Hakeem Antonio Patel." Hakeem smirked as he cupped Lula's face.

"I love you too Hakeem, I don't know what I'm gonna do when you…" Lula started crying.

"Hey, we're not going to think about that right now. It's only us." Hakeem wiped away Lula's tears and then the two shared a passionate kiss.

"I love you so much Lula." Lula smiled

"I love you too Hakeem."

* * *

Nita was standing on the side of the stage and nervously playing with her fingers. Then she felt someone tap her shoulder and smiled when she saw Wanda.

"Hey Wanda."

"Nervous?"

"Just a little bit."

"Here." Wanda handed Nita a glass of wine.

"Oh no I shouldn't."

"Trust me, it'll calm you down."

"I really shouldn't."

"You not pregnant are you?"

"No."

"Then one sip wouldn't hurt." Nita took the glass, and took a sip.

"There you go." Wanda laughed.

"Thanks." Nita handed the glass back.

"Anytime, listen if you ever need anything just come talk to me."

"Thanks Wanda, I really appreciate it."

"Paris are you ready?!" The crowd cheered loudly.

"Before our superstar Clyde comes up we have a new treat for you. Ladies and gentlemen here's a little lady so hot she can light a flame without a match. The beautiful southern belle all the way from New Orleans, Louisiana, Paris welcome Nina Celeste." The crowd cheered.

"Knock em dead out there honey." Wanda winked at Nita, Nita walked on to the stage and nodded at the band, and they started playing her song.

_**Never met a man  
Quite like you  
Doing all you can  
Making my dreams come true**_

_**You're strong and you're smart**_  
_**You've taken my heart**_  
_**And I'll give you the rest of me too**_

_**You're the perfect man for me**_  
_**I love you I do**_

"She can sing can't she?" Clyde walked up to Wanda

"Yeah, she can. Don't hurt her Clyde." Wanda said with seriousness in her voice.

"I'm not." Clyde smirked

"I'm serious Clyde, don't break her heart she's a nice girl. I swear if you hurt you can forget about me as a backup singer and also as a friend."

"Wanda, I really love her I won't do anything to hurt her."

"That's what you said about Donna."

"Donna's a different story."

"Clyde, you destroyed…"

"We're not going to bring this up again."

"Donna hasn't been the same since you…"

"Did you not hear me, I said we're not bringing this up."

"Crystal clear, but don't think you can intimidate me like you did to Donna." With that Wanda walked away.

_**You've got the charm  
You simply disarm me every time  
As long as you drive  
I'm along for the ride  
Your way  
I said it before  
There won't be a door  
That's closed to us  
I'm putting all my trust in you  
Cause you, you'll always be true, Oh**_

_**I never could have known**_  
_**This would be,**_  
_**Oh you and you alone, yeah**_  
_**Are all for me**_  
_**I know you're the best**_  
_**You've passed every test**_  
_**It's almost too good to be true**_

_**You're the perfect man for me**_  
_**I love you I do**_

_**You're the perfect man for me**_  
_**I love you I do**_

"Thank you Paris I love!" Nita said before walking off the stage. She ran up to Clyde and hugged him.

"You did great Nita."

"Thank you Clyde, I loved it I felt amazing up on that stage."

"Hey, hey, hey Paris Clyde is in the basement and he won't come up unless he can hear you!" The crowd cheers loudly.

"Baby I gotta go now."

"Ok, good luck babe."

"Thanks." Clyde then walked on stage followed by Wanda and Donna.

"Hello Paris how ya'll feelin tonight?!" The crowd cheers.

"Say yeah!"

"Yeah!"

"Say yeah!"

"Yeah!"

"Say yeah!"

"Yeah!"

"Hey band, play my music!"

_**Well looky here looky here  
Ah what do we have?  
Another pretty thang ready for me to grab  
But little does she know  
That I'm a wolf in sheep's clothing  
'Cause at the end of the night  
It is her I'll be holding**_

_**I love you so, hey**_  
_**That's what you'll say (that's what you'll say)**_  
_**You'll tell me**_  
_**Baby baby please don't go away (don't go away)**_  
_**But when I play (when I play), I never stay (I never stay)**_  
_**To every girl that I meet, yeah, this is what I say:**_

* * *

Tiana was over Evangeline's house she wanted to get out of the house for a while. Evangeline was reading Nita's letter for the third time.

"Do you have any idea where she might be?"

"No, I don't know I just can't help but feel like this is my fault I was too hard on her."

"Don't you dare say that Tiana, you were just doing what any normal parent would do. It's our jobs as parents to let our children go off on their own, it may not be what we have in mind for them, but they have to find their own way."

"Thank you so much Eva." Tiana wiped away a few tears.

"Aw Tiana." Evangeline pulled Tiana into a hug, and just the Nate entered the room.

"Is everything ok?" Tiana and Evangeline pulled away from the hug.

"Um, Nate…Nita ran away from home last week."

"What?"

"She went on tour with Clyde Cole." Nate sighed heavily

"Nate, don't worry she'll come back."

"Thanks Ms. Tiana." Nate then left the room.

"I really wish Nita had been spending more time with Nate rather than that boy."

"We can't change it now Tiana, the only thing we can do is pray. So how's Mr. Patel?"

"Drivin' me crazy as usual." Tiana and Evangeline laughed

* * *

_**See I ain't try to hurt you baby  
**__**No, no, no I just wanna work you baby  
**__**Yeah, yeah  
**__**See I ain't try to hurt you baby  
**__**No, no, no I just wanna work you baby  
**__**If you scared you better run (You better run)  
**__**You better run (You better run)  
**__**You better run (You better run)  
**__**You better you better you better  
**_

_**Run, run runaway, runaway baby  
**__**Before I put my spell on you  
**__**You better get, get getaway, getaway darling  
**__**'Cause everything you heard is true  
**__**Your poor little heart will end up alone  
**__**'Cause Lord knows I'm a rolling stone  
**__**So you better run, run runaway, runaway baby!**__**  
**_

"For my next song, I would like for the beautiful Miss. Nina to help me out." Nita looked at him with wide eyes and shook her head.

"Oh, she's a little shy how about we cheer her on." The crowd roared. Nita rolled her eyes and made her way on stage. A stage hand placed a chair next to Clyde and Nita sat down in the chair. The whole time Nita was on stage Donna was lookin at her with envy in her eyes, Wanda noticed this and tried to calm her down.

_**When I first saw you  
I said "O My", I said "O My"  
That's a dream  
That's my dream  
I needed a dream  
When it all seemed to go bad  
Then I found you  
And I have had the most beautiful dreams any mans ever had **_

_**When I first saw you  
I said "O My", "O My"  
That's my dream  
That's my dream  
I needed a dream  
To make me strong  
You were the only reason I had to go on **_

Nita blushed as Clyde caressed her face. The whole time Nita was on stage Donna was lookin at her with envy in her eyes, Wanda noticed this and tried to calm her down.

_**You were my dream**__**  
**__**All the things I never knew**__**  
**__**You were my dream**__**  
**__**Who could believe they could ever come true**__**  
**__**And who would believe**__**  
**__**The world would believe**__**  
**__**And my dreams too**_

_**When I first saw you  
I said "O My", "O My"  
That's my dream **_

Then Clyde passionately kissed Nita, Nita was surprised but then relaxed into the kiss. Wanda looked at Donna and could see that she holding back tears, but she also saw anger in her eyes. Wanda just knew that this wouldn't end good for Donna.

* * *

_**Ah yeah**_  
_**Well let me think let me think**_  
_**Ah what should I do?**_  
_**So many eager young bunny's**_  
_**That I'd like to pursue**_  
_**Now even now they eating out the palm of my hand**_  
_**There's only one carrot and they all gotta share it!**_

_**I love you so, hey**_  
_**That's what you'll say**_  
_**You'll tell me**_  
_**Baby baby please don't go away**_  
_**But when I play, I never stay**_  
_**To every girl that I meet, yeah, this is what I say: y:**_

_**Run run run away, run away baby**_  
_**Before I put my spell on you**_  
_**You better get get get away get away darling**_  
_**'Cause everything you heard is true**_  
_**Your poor little heart will end up alone**_  
_**'Cause Lord knows I'm a rolling stone**_  
_**So you better run run run away run away baby**_

**Runaway Baby By: Bruno Mars**

* * *

**AN: I would like to personally thank MyahLyah for her reviews! They made me smile, and I want some more review guys I put alot of work into this story not to mention I'm working on three other stories I really appreciate the reviews. Anyways, I got some of the links to work on my profile, but not all of them. Outfits, Donna, and Wanda are on my profile. Thanks for reading R&R!**


	7. Night Time is the Right Time

Chapter 7: Night Time is the Right Time

"Where are they? It's been almost half an hour." Donna sighed heavily as she took another sip from her third glass of whiskey.

"Donna, they'll be here just please stop drinking I want you to be sober when they get here." Wanda said hating when Donna gets drunk.

"You don't tell me what to do, I'm grown I don't need anybody babysitting me."

"Whatever." Then Clyde and Nita entered the room laughing and giggling. Donna downed the rest of her glass and poured herself another one. But before Donna could take a sip, Wanda grabbed her glass and poured it on the floor.

"What the…"

"You need to stop it, right now." Wanda said low enough for only Donna to hear.

"Sorry we're late, I guess we got a little tied up."

"My ass." Donna said

"Alright, we're gonna run the new song, Nita learn Donna's part."

"What?"

"Donna, we went over this more than once Nina's gonna sing lead."

"Nita can't sing like I can, I got the voice Clyde, I got the voice."

"Anyway, for this song Wanda gonna sing Alto, Nina gonna sing Soprano, and Donna you sing tenor."

"Tenor?"

"I can't sing tenor."

"I'll do it, where I come from we can sing anything." Nita said

"I said sing, not hog callin'."

"Are you callin me a hog?"

"If the cob fits."

"You know you need to calm you black ass down!" Nita tried to approached her but Wanda held her back.

"Ooh, little miss Nina has a backbone."

"Listen! You better straighten up your act before you go back to that whore house where I found your black ass!" Donna then sat down and folder her arms.

"As I was saying before I was rudely interrupted, Donna you gonna get a solo, which is why Nita's learning your part."

"Oh really, thank you Clyde." Donna ran over to Clyde and engulfed him in a hug and kissed him on his cheek earning a glare from Nita, Donna then smiled at Nita as if nothing happened.

"Alright let's get started."

* * *

Tiana was in the pantry of her restaurant gather ingredients for the gumbo. The only thing she couldn't find was the hot sauce, she looked up and saw that the hot sauce was on the top shelf. Tiana grabbed a chair and got on the chair to get it, apparently the chair had a loose leg, and then the leg of the chair broke and Tiana fell off the chair.

Naveen was out front when he heard someone scream. Naveen ran to the back and his dropped when he saw Tiana on the floor and rushed to her side.

"Tiana what happened?"

"I was trying to get the hot sauce, but the chair broke and I fell."

"Why didn't you ask for help?"

"I don't know, but I'm ok I landed on my bottom."

"I think we should still go to the hospital just to be sure."

"Naveen I said I'm fine!"

"And I said we should go to the hospital."

"Fine, then at least help me up." Naveen helped Tiana stand up, and he quickly led her to the car where he took her to the doctors.

"Looks like everything is fine Mrs. Patel, I want you to be more careful you were very lucky this time. If this happens again I don't know how it would turn out."

"It was a freak accident Dr. Jones."

"We can't afford to have any freak accidents, especially after your last pregnancy. Since you're in your forties, there's a higher risk of miscarriage. Now I don't want you working for the rest of your pregnancy.

"What? Dr. Jones I think you're being…"

"No, buts Mrs. Patel."

"What am I supposed to do for six months?"

"Take up knitting, but don't you dare step one foot in that restaurant."

"Ok, Dr. Jones." Dr. Jones smiled

"Thank you Mrs. Patel make sure you tell your mother I said hey." Dr. Jones helped Tiana off the examination table.

"Will do Dr. Jones." Tiana faked a smile and left the room. She walked up to Naveen who was sitting down.

"What did he say?" Naveen stood up

"I can't work until the baby's born." Tiana pouted, Naveen laughed at his wife.

"Don't laugh at me."

"I'm sorry, but you looked so cute when you poked you lip out."

"Whatever just take me home, my feet hurt."

"How about when we get home I'll massage your feet."

"Mhmm, that sounds amazing." The two got in the car and Naveen started on their way home.

"You know we have the house to ourselves, Hakeem has baseball practice and Jabari's out with his girlfriend."

"Um no, I know what you're thinkin."

"No?"

"Nope."

"Tiana, but…"

"I don't know take a cold shower."

"Maldonian men don't take cold showers."

"I don't know what to tell you cause, I'm not doing anything."

"Why are being so difficult?"

"I'm sorry, if I'm being so difficult then you can sleep on the sofa."

"But Tiana…let me stop talking before I put my other foot in my mouth."

"Yeah, let you stop talking. Talking about me being difficult, I'm not being difficult Naveen Rafael Valentino Luis Patel."

"I forgot how emotional you are when you're pregnant."

"Oh so now I'm being emotional."

"Faldi Faldonza."

* * *

"Donna come on we goin to the band's room." Wanda said as she finished the last touches on her hair.

"I'm coming." Wanda and Donna left the room and made their way to the band's room as soon as they enterd the room Donna face went pale, she saw Clyde and Nita singing a song and they were getting to touchy feely for her liking. Wanda noticed this and sighed.

"You don't have to stay."

"No, I want to." Wanda watched Donna head straight for the alcohol and pour herself a drink.

"Hey Wanda, come on over and join the party." One of the band members said.

"I'm comin' you guys know I'm old." Everyone laughed but the only who wasn't laughing was Donna.

Donna was in her room when she heard banging on the wall. She sat and sighed, whoever it was, was getting ready to feel the wrath of a sleepy hung-over black woman. Donna then opened her door and gasped at what she saw. Clyde had Nita pinned against there hotel room door and the two were in the middle of a serious lip lock. Then they pulled away from the kiss.

"Where's the key?" Nita giggled while running her hands down Clyde's leg.

"I can tell you right now, that's not it." Nita giggled. Donna slammed the door shut, she wiped away a few tears. Donna grabbed a wine bottle and then went back to her bed.

"Where the hell is she?" Clyde asked angrily.

"I don't know I called the hotel room and she's not answering." Wanda said, she was very worried about Donna she really hopes she didn't do anything stupid.

"Nita already did her act and we have to go on now."

"Hello!" Donna slurred stumbling over to Wanda.

"What the hell, she's drunk!"

"Hey I'm not drunk I know when I'm drunk." Donna laughed

"Get her cleaned up." Wanda dragged Donna into the nearest bathroom.

"What the hell is your problem, are you trying to get fired?"

"Leave me the hell alone Wanda, you don't know what's going on."

"I do know what's going on you need to fix your act think about your son, do you want him to grow with his mama working in a brothel?"

"Shut the hell up Wanda!"

"No, it's time for you to listen you need to stop it you're only making a fool of yourself. I'm sorry if this hurts, but Clyde has definitely moved on to bigger and better things. You need to untie whatever rope he has on you, because it's killing you. And stop drinking so damn much, you breath smells like shit." With that Wanda left the bathroom.

"Ladies and gentlemen how y'all feel?" The crowd cheers loudly.

"Here's the man you've been waiting for Clyde Cole!" Clyde, Donna, Nita, and Wanda all walked on stage to their spots. Then Clyde and started playing the song.

**AN: Bold Italics are now back up singers**.

**You know the night time, darling  
**_**(Night and day)**_**  
Is the right time  
**_**(Night and day)**_**  
To be  
**_**(Night and day)**_**  
With the one you love, now  
(**_**Night and day)**_

**Say now, oh baby  
**_**(Night and day)**_**  
When I come home baby, now  
**_**(Night and day)**_**  
I wanna be with the one I love, now  
**_**(Night and day)**_**  
You know what I'm thinking of  
**_**(Night and day)**_

**I know the night time  
**_**(Night and day, oh)**_**  
Whoa, is the right time  
**_**(Night and day, oh)**_**  
To be with the one you love, now  
**_**(Night and day)  
**_**I said, to be with the one you love  
**_**(Night and day)**_

**Oh sing your song Nina!**

_Baby  
__**(Night and day)**__  
Baby  
__**(Night and day)  
**__Baby  
__**(Night and day)**__  
Oh, baby_

_Tease me  
__**(Night and day)**__  
Squeeze me  
__**(Night and day)  
**__Leave me  
__**(Night and day)  
**__Ah, don't leave me  
__**(Night and day)  
**__Oh baby  
__**(Night and day)**__  
_

The whole time Nita was singing she was looking at Clyde, it was almost as if there's no one else in the room but the two of them. The only one who noticed the way Nita was looking at Clyde was the one and only Donna. Then Nita grabbed one of the microphones and started to walk over to Clyde at the piano.

_Take my hand, now  
(__**Night and day)**__  
I don't need  
(__**Night and day)**__  
No other man  
__**(Night and day)**_

_Because the night time  
__**(Night and day)**__  
Ow, is the right time  
__**(Night and day)  
**__To be with the one you love  
__**(Night and day)**__  
Oh, yeah  
__**(Night and day)**_

**I know the night time, now**_**  
(Night and day)  
**_**Every day is the right time  
**_**(Night and day)  
**_**Yeah, to be with the one you love, now  
**_**(Night and day)  
**_**Well, you know it's all right  
**_**(Night and day, oh)  
**_**Yeah, yeah now**

The crowd roared when they were done singing and Nita bowed slightly she and Clyde shared a quick kiss and then rejoined Donna and Wanda. Nita smirked at Donna.

"We have a special treat for you tonight, a new song by the beautiful Miss Donna Jenkins." Clyde stared playing the piano as Donna stepped up.

_**What kind of man are you**_**  
Oh, why do I love you so  
**_**What kind of man are you**_**  
Yeah, yeah, when you love me no more**

_**What kind of man are you  
**_**Why can't I let you go  
I wanna know, I wanna know, I wanna know about you**

Donna glared at Clyde the whole time she was singing, but what made her even mad was the fact that he wasn't paying her any attention. Donna sighed heavily as tried to keep her composure.

_**What kind of man are you**_**  
I'm always left alone  
**_**What kind of man are you  
**_**How long can this go on**_**  
**_

_**What kind of man are you**_**  
Oh, help me somebody to know right from wrong  
I wanna know, I wanna know, I wanna know about you**

Nita was sitting on the bed in her hotel room when Clyde came in.

"Where were you?"

"I was out with the fellas baby you know that."

"Mhmm, except the fellas stayed in tonight."

"Baby…"

"You were with Donna weren't you."

"Nita baby let me explain…"

"No! I should've known my mother was right about you, you wanted me because of my body. How could you cheat on me?! I gave up everything for you."

"Nita, I fired Donna."

"What?"

"I fired her, I couldn't deal with her anymore."

"Oh."

"Yeah and Wanda said after the tour she's done singing but she's still wants to work with us. So I was thinking maybe you and me do a duet thing."

"Oh really?"

"Yeah, I think we would be great together."

"Oh Clyde I love you so much. This makes it easier for me to tell you this."

"What is it?"

"I'm pregnant."

* * *

_**I know the night time  
(Night and day, oh)  
Whoa, is the right time  
(Night and day, oh)  
To be with the one you love, now  
(Night and day)  
I said, to be with the one you love  
(Night and day)**_

_**You know my mother, now  
(Night and day)  
Had to die, now  
(Night and day)  
And my father  
(Night and day)  
Well, he broke down and cry  
(Night and day)**_

_**Whoa! whoa baby  
(Night and day)  
When I come home baby, now  
(Night and day)  
I want you to hold my hand  
(Night and day)  
Yeah, tight as you can  
(Night and day)**_

**Night Time is the Right Time By: Ray Charles**

**What Kind of Man are You By: Mary Ann Fisher**_**  
**_


	8. A Sunday Kind of Love

Chapter 8: A Sunday Kind of Love

"I can't take this anymore." Tiana complained

"What's wrong girl?" Evangeline asked

"Naveen, won't let me step one foot out of this room. He treats me like I'm some kind of precious cargo." Evangeline laughed

"Oh honey he's just looking out for you."

"No, he's being ridiculous. I just can't work I'm not on bed rest."

"Tiana we all know good and well, if we let you out of this room your little busy bee self will find a way to make it down to the restaurant when you know you shouldn't."

"I worked until the day I was due with all my children. I don't see why this is any different."

"You are one stubborn mule Miss Tiana Anne Wilcox."

"I am not stubborn."

"See, you know you're stubborn when you tell someone you're not stubborn."

"Hush!" Evangeline laughed

"So, how's your friend Charlotte."

"Well, she just sent me a letter, she's moving to Paris."

"Wow that's amazing."

"I just wish I would see her before she leaves."

"Don't worry, once you tell her about that baby she'll be on the next train to Na'Orleans." Tiana smiled

"Eva, can we at least go downstairs."

"Nope, Naveen would kill me if I let you out of this room."

"We don't have to tell him."

"Did you hear about Pastor Jenkins? I heard he cheated on Miss Thelma." Evangeline said completely ignoring Tiana.

* * *

"What?"

"I said I'm pregnant."

"Wow."

"I know…" Nita was interrupted by a knock on his door. Clyde got up and answered the door.

"What you want man I'm kinda in the middle of something."

"Clyde man somebody trashed your car." Clyde and Nita quickly left the room.

Clyde and Nita walked outside to see Clyde's car totaled. The windows and headlights were shattered, the tires were flat, and the seats were ruined.

"You don't think?" Nita started

"I know Donna did this." Wanda then walked up to Clyde.

"Clyde I really didn't know that she was going to do this."

"Wanda, it's ok. Did she tell you where she was going?" Wanda shook her head no.

"Ok, hey Rob can you handle this for me and call the police." Clyde then turned to face Nita.

"Clyde…"

"Go on up to the room I'll be back I need to get some air." Clyde then walked away. Wanda then walked up to Nita

"Are you ok honey?"

"I'm fine." Nita then went back inside the hotel.

Wanda was walking back to her room when she heard someone coughing from Clyde and Nita's room. Wanda entered the room, walked into the bathroom and immediately saw Nita hunched over the toilet. Wanda was quick to Nita's side.

"How long?"

"About a month."

"Nita…"

"I know, I know."

"Did you tell him?"

"Yeah."

"What did he say?"

"Nothing."

"Come on, let's get you to bed and I'll get Inez."

"No, no I'm fine."

"Nita, you are not fine. Now don't make me have to say it twice." Nita rolled her eyes and slowly got up.

"You can roll your eyes all you want, but you gonna roll right into that bed."

"Ok _Mama!" _Nita teased

"You lucky I don't call your Mama. I'll check on you later ok honey."

"Ok, thanks Wanda."

"Anytime, sugar."

Nita was laying down in her bed, she was just about to fall asleep when Inez entered the room.

"So a little birdie tells me you're pregnant." Inez sat down at the foot of the bed.

"Inez get out!"

"Look honey, I'm being serious here. If you ever need to talk to me or just need someone to listen just know that I'm here for you."

"Thank you Inez, now please can I just get some sleep."

"Yeah, I'll leave you alone if you need me you know where I am." Inez then left the room. Nita was just about to fall asleep again when someone else entered the room.

"Damn it." Nita sat and gasped when she saw Clyde along with various toys and baby clothes.

"Clyde what's all this?"

"It's for the baby."

"Clyde I thought…"

"I know and I'm sorry, I didn't know how to respond, but I couldn't be any happier."

"See, I got everything we're going to need. Diapers, clothes, bottles, toys, and I got the boys to bring up the crib…"

"Clyde baby calm down, we have about eight more months before we start buyin baby stuff."

"I'm sorry I just can't wait until this baby is born."

"Aw Clyde."

"Nita, baby I love you with all my heart and I promise you after this baby's born I'm gonna make you an honest woman."

"Clyde, I love you so much and I appreciate all of this, but I'm tired so I'm going to sleep." Nita and Clyde shared a quick kiss before Nita laid back down.

"Goodnight beautiful."

* * *

Tiana made sure that no one was in the hall before leaving the room. Tiana quickly made her way downstairs and into the kitchen. She quietly opened the cabinet and grabbed the ingredients she needed to made some beignets. For the past two days Tiana has been craving beignets, but Naveen wouldn't let her make her own and she only ate beignets she made.

"I knew I would find you in here." Tiana jumped and smiled when she saw Charlotte.

"Lottie!" Tiana and Charlotte met in a hug.

"When did you get in town?"

"I just got back today, and Naveen here saw me down at the restaurant and thought you could use some company. But it looks like you already found some." Charlotte rubbed Tiana's baby bump.

"Tia honey we need to catch up." Charlotte practically dragged Tiana outside to the gazebo.

"I thought you were moving to Paris."

"Oh honey, that's gonna work out anymore."

"What happened?"

"Travis left me." Tiana gasped

"Lottie, I'm so sorry to hear that."

"Tia honey it's perfectly fine."

"Have you told the kids yet?"

"Eliza knows she's with Big Daddy now and Timmy's still in New York. He loved it up there."

"Aw Lottie you ok?"

"Tia I'm fine." Tiana knew when her friend was lying.

"Lottie you don't have to pretend around me."

"Tiana I'm telling you I'm fine."

"And I'm telling you to talk to me."

"Fine Tia, I'm angry."

"Go on and let it our Lottie."

"I'm angry that Travis took all my money and left the country with some whore home wrecker!"

"Charlotte…"

"Tiana he only married me so that he can start that tired business with his buddies. He knew that I would give him the money. God I feel so stupid!" Charlotte wiped away a few stray tears.

"Lottie, you aren't stupid. You were in love, know that I'm always here for you."

"Thanks Tia, now enough about me how are my nieces and nephews?"

"Well Aisha went back to Baton Rouge, Jabari and Hakeem are getting ready to go back to school."

"What about Nita?" Tiana sighed heavily

"Oh my goodness nothing bad happened to Nita right?"

"Nita, ran away last month."

"Tiana."

"It's ok I know she'll come home. I know my daughter she'll come back eventually."

"Alright, no more tears ok we are going to have ourselves a girls day."

"Lottie, you know Naveen won't let me outside this house."

"Well Naveen's just gonna have to deal with it." Charlotte grabbed Tiana and the two were on their way to have some much needed girl time. Just as Tiana and Charlotte were about to walk out of the door the phone rang. Tiana walked up to the phone and answered it.

"Hello."

"_Hey Mama." _Tiana gasped

"Nita?"

* * *

_**I want a Sunday kind of love  
A love to last past Saturday night  
And I'd like to know  
It's more than love at first sight  
And I want a Sunday kind of love  
Oh yeah, yeah**_

_**I want a, a love that's on the square**_  
_**Can't seem to find somebody**_  
_**Someone to care**_  
_**And I'm on a lonely road**_  
_**That leads to nowhere**_  
_**I need a Sunday kind of love**_

**A Sunday Kind of Love By: Etta James**

* * *

**Not my best but the next one will be better. I had really bad writers block on this chapter. There is more drama to come. I'll try to update on the weekends but I wouldn't hold my breath.**


	9. I Ain't Never Loved a Man

Chapter 9: I Ain't Never Loved a Man

"Nita, baby is that you?" Tiana heard a brief pause before Nita sighed; she just knew that it was Nita.

"Nita just tell me you're alright."

"_I'm sorry wrong number." _

"No no Nita!" Tiana groaned when she heard the dial tone. Tiana dejectedly hanged up the phone and wiped away a few tears.

"Tia if you're not up to going out we don't…"

"No Lottie, it's not every day my best friend is back in town."

"I thought Evangeline was your best friend."

"I don't know what happened between you two."

"I just don't plain like her Tia." Tiana smirked at her bubbly friend.

"Come on let's go on out to eat."

Tiana and Charlotte decided to eat their favorite restaurant from when they were teenagers.

"Oh Tia I haven't been here in years."

"I know it hasn't changed a bit."

"Tiana Wilcox?" Tiana looked and smiled when she saw an old friend from school.

"Is that you Adam Bennet?"

"Tiana, it's been too long and I see you have a little bun in the oven. Is this your first?"

"Oh no, I'm married and I have four other children. Adam you remember Lottie."

"How could I forget, I used to have a huge crush on you." Charlotte blushed slightly.

"Hi Adam."

"Good evening Mrs. Kennedy."

"Um…it's Ms. LaBouff now."

"Oh I'm sorry to hear that."

"It's fine Adam." Tiana could sense the awkwardness and decided to change the subject.

"So Adam, how's your wife Julia?"

"She passed away a few months ago."

"I am so sorry Adam, didn't you two have kids?"

"Two girls, Mary and Anna."

"I didn't know Adam…"

"It's ok Tiana; I just stopped by to pick up some lunch before I go back to work."

"Where are the girls while you're at work?"

"It varies between my grandmother and Julia's sister."

"Adam, I'm not working right now I can watch the girls."

"Oh no I would never ask you Tiana, you're pregnant."

"I could watch them Adam." Lottie offered.

"Are you sure Lottie I don't want to be a burden."

"I have a daughter of my own and she might like the company."

"Thank you so much Charlotte."

"Anytime, you can drop them off before you go to work. Do you remember where I live?"

"How could I forget?" Tiana noticed the looks Charlotte and Adam were giving each other and could help but smirk at the two.

"Well, I have to get back to work."

"Oh ok, so I'll see you tomorrow."

"Yeah, it was good seein' you Tiana."

"You too Adam and you take care of yourself now."

"Thanks bye now." After Adam left the shop Tiana smiled at Charlotte.

"Lottie likes Adam." Tiana playfully teased.

"What Tia, stop being ridiculous."

"I'm just sayin' no woman would ever willingly take care of another man's children unless she likes him."

"Tiana, just go on and eat your beignets."

"Mhmm, what you thinkin' about wearin' tomorrow?"

"Oh I don't know I do remember that Adam's favorite color is purple so I might…Tia don't try and trick me." Tiana laughed at her blonde friend.

"Oh Lottie, you got it bad."

* * *

Nita was in her room she had just gotten off the phone with her mother. She was going to call her and tell her that she was ok and that was planning on coming to see her. But when she heard Tiana's voice she froze, she didn't know what to say to her.

"You ok?" Nita looked up and smiled softly when she saw Clyde.

"Yeah." Nita wiped away her tears.

"I knew calling her would end badly."

"I know, let's go out and do something."

"I would love to but I have to go meet with a few of my business partners."

"Oh ok that's fine."

"Maybe you could go out with Wanda."

"Yeah maybe."

"Well baby I have to go. I love you."

"I love you too." Clyde then quickly left the room. Nita sighed and then made her way to Wanda's room. She knocked on the door and waited for her to answer. Wanda opened the door and smiled at her new friend.

"Clyde's out for business?"

"Yeah."

"Let's go out for some dinner huh?"

"So what's the deal with Donna and Clyde?" Nita and Wanda decided to go and eat at this restaurant by the hotel.

"Are you sure you want to know?"

"Yes."

"Alright, well if you hadn't figured it out Donna and Clyde used to be a couple. She was the one who told him to start a music career. They met while she was working at a club and she heard him sing."

"I thought he found her?"

"Girl let me finish talking. Well, at first it was a duo just the two of them. Then Clyde saw me and my best friend Loretta singing at a church. Donna hated the idea of having to share the spotlight with someone else, but Clyde fixed that. A year later Donna got pregnant and before you ask me, yes the baby was Clyde's. After that baby was born everything went downhill. Donna picked up drinking and while she was passed out in her own vomit, Clyde would sneak into Loretta's room. When Donna found out she was pissed and tired to kill Loretta. Clyde threatened to fire Donna so she calmed down. Loretta's the one who dropped out of the group because she found out she was pregnant. The baby wasn't Clyde's he used protection. But after she had her son she wasn't the same. Donna felt as if no one can have Clyde, if she can't have him then no one else can. I remember one time she tried to kill him in his sleep."

"Wow."

"Donna's a piece of work I kinda feel sorry for the girl, but there's a part of me that's worried for her."

"Why?"

"Donna's the type of woman who would do anything to get her man's attention I mean anything. That whole car stunt, she did that for attention. I just hope she gets help before she takes it too far again."

"Again?"

"I really shouldn't be telling you this…"

"Wanda, you already told enough you can't stop now."

"Donna tried to kill herself after she found out about Loretta and Clyde."

"What?!"

"No one knows but me so you better not tell nobody else Nina."

"I won't."

"We should get back to the hotel."

"Yeah." Wanda and Nita decided to leave the restaurant and go for a quick walk.

"Oh Wanda look a physic!" Nita pointed over to a tarot reading parlor.

"Nina I don't know I'm a Christian."

"So am I, come on girl let's live a little." Nita practically dragged Wanda into the parlor.

"Hello? I would like my palm read."

"Why hello there child the name's Odessa but you can call me Mama Odie."

"Mama Odie can you read my palm please."

"Oh baby you must be a little confused."

"Isn't this a palm reading parlor?"

"I'm not that kind of physic."

"But the sign says…"

"My nephew did that for me, now I can help you find your way."

"Oh no ma'am I'm not lost."

"That's what they all say follow me child." Mama Odie walked to the back room and Nita and Wanda reluctantly followed.

"JuJu!"

"Who's that?" Wanda looked down and screamed when she saw a snake slithering on the floor.

"Oh don't be scared JuJu won't cause any harm. Come here you bad boy."

"Nina are you sure you want to do this? This woman in crazy…"

"I may be a 197 year old blind lady but my hearing is as clear as day Wanda or should I say TaWanda Latimore."

"How did you know my name you old bat?"

"I know everything you spoiled little rich girl." Wanda gasped

"Now hush up and look at the gumbo." Nita and Wanda hesitantly looked into the pot.

"Looks like little miss Nita here ran away from home."

"You mean Nin…"

"No, Nita's my real name."

"Nita, thangs are not looking too good for you."

"What are you talking about?"

"I see very bad thangs…Nita Patel I think it's best you go on back home to your mama."

"My mama?"

"Yes, your mama misses you very much. Nita I see bad thangs comin' your way."

"You obviously don't know what you're talking about I'm perfectly fine here."

"Miss Thang, you ain't got the sense you was born with!"

"Wanda let's go, it obvious this lady has no idea what she's talking about."

"That's fine I can't make you see the truth honey, you gonna have to face it yourself. Your so called boyfriend ain't who you think he is."

"Wanda let's go."

"Wait, wait that'll be twenty dollas."

"Twenty dollars?"

"I have to make sure I eat."

"Rip off." Nita pulled out twenty dollars and put it on the table before storming out of the parlor with Wanda following close behind.

"Such a bitch!"

"Come on now Nita she was a fake if she charged you twenty dollars." Wanda and Nita entered the hotel and Nita stopped in her tracks when she saw Clyde kissing who appeared to be Donna.

"Clyde?" Clyde pulled away from the kiss and started to make his way to Nita, but before he reached her she ran away.

"Nita!" Clyde chased after her; Wanda glared at Donna who was only smiling

"What the hell is your problem?"

"I'm just getting what's mine."

"You're drunk."

"Ding, ding, ding!"

"Listen here, you're nothing but a whore of a sloppy drunk who can't seem to let go of the past."

"Well you're a back stabbing bitch!"

"What, because I don't hate Nita? Unlike you I don't let some girl come in between my paycheck!"

"No because you knew about Clyde sleeping with your best friend!" Wanda took out a hundred dollars and placed it in Donna's hand

"Here this should be enough to get you back to Chicago I'm done with you." With that Wanda stormed off leaving Donna alone in the lobby.

* * *

"Nita, baby I'm sorry." Nita locked Clyde out the hotel room.

"I don't want to hear it." Clyde took out his room key and opened the door and walked into the bedroom to see Nita packing her clothes.

"Nita let's not do this."

"No Clyde it's obvious you don't care about me or this baby. So I'll just leave and you can be with Donna it'll be like old times."

"You ain't goin nowhere."

"You can't tell me what to do." Clyde roughly grabbed Nita by her arm and pulled her close.

"You listen here and you listen real good. Your ass ain't goin nowhere. You know what go head leave." Clyde grabbed Nita's suitcase and threw it out into the hallway.

"What you still doin here?!"

"Clyde stop it!"

"I thought you wanted to leave! You gonna leave me like all them other suckas. You think cause you famous now you can just up and leave me." Nita rushed up to Clyde.

"No I love you Clyde I'll never leave you." Nita caressed Clyde's face.

"You'll never leave me?"

"No never ever."

"I'm sorry baby."

"It's ok."

"You know I love you."

"I love you too Clyde."

* * *

_**Some time ago I thought  
You had run out of fools  
But I was so wrong  
You got one that you'll never lose  
The way you treat me is a shame  
How could ya hurt me so bad  
Baby, you know that I'm the best thing  
That you ever had  
Kiss me once again**_

_**Don'cha never, never say that we we're through**_  
_**Cause I ain't never**_  
_**Never, never, no, no loved a man**_  
_**The way that I, I love you**_

**I Ain't Never (Loved a Man) By: Aretha Franklin**


	10. Happy Days

Chapter 10: Happy Days

Tiana sighed heavily as she placed the last bag of groceries down on the table. It had been four months since Tiana got that call from Nita and it was tearing her up on the inside.

"Mama!"

"Yes Aisha."

"Where you want me to put these clothes?" When Tiana reached her seventh month of pregnancy Aisha decided to come back from Chicago to help around the house since Tiana was supposed to be on bed rest. After two false labors Dr. Jenkins definitely put Tiana on a tight leash.

"Put them in my room."

"Mama, now you know good and well you ain't supposed to be up and movin' around." Aisha entered the kitchen and started to put away the groceries.

"Well if I don't do it then it won't get done."

"Mama, you just relax and sit yourself down I'll put away the groceries and start dinner."

"Aisha, you don't have to."

"Mama I want to."

"Have you heard from Nita?"

"She wrote me a letter about three months ago."

"Is she ok?"

"She's fine; she said she really loved touring in Europe."

"I'm glad she's happy."

"Oh Mama, Nita will come back home."

"Aisha, you don't have to lie to me I know my daughter and I don't think she's coming back."

"Mama Nita is coming back it may not be tomorrow or next month but she'll be back. The only thing you need to worry about is keepin that baby in there."

"I'm so excited; I can't wait to meet him or her."

"As long as the baby's healthy and a girl then I'm fine."

"I think it's gonna be…" Tiana hunched over and placed a hand over her stomach.

"Mama are you ok?"

"Yeah babycakes I'm fine the baby's just movin' around." Then there was a knock at the door.

"I'll get it Mama."

"Mama you have visitors." Then Aisha, Evangeline and Charlotte entered the kitchen.

"Aw you guys."

"When Aisha called us earlier today we felt so bad for you we decided to come see you."

"You knew about this?" Tiana eyed Aisha

"Well, I hate seeing you all alone and I know you wanted to see your friends."

"Tia, I have fabulous news for you."

"What is it Lottie?"

"Well, you know how Travis basically robbed me of my money. I got Big Daddy to call a lawyer, and it looks like Travis might be going to jail for a very long time."

"Lottie, what about the kids I'm sure they want to see their father."

"Oh please honey, Travis barely spent any time with the kids; he hardly even knows their birthdays."

"I'm so sorry to hear that Charlotte."

"It's alright Evangeline, besides I already met someone new."

"You talkin' bout Adam?"

"Maybe, maybe not."

"Lottie, I think you and Adam would make a great couple."

"Tia he makes me so happy and his daughters are so precious."

"I hear wedding bells in the distant future."

"Very distant future."

"Aisha, how's Willie?" Evangeline asked

"Driving me crazy. This man comes home from and acts like he ain't eaten anything in days. He eats everything in the house, it a wonder he hasn't called me yet askin' me where I get the groceries from."

"He probably has his Mama cookin food for him."

"Not in my kitchen she not, he better be takin' the kids to her house and eat dinner."

"Aisha, I raised you better than that."

"I know Mama, but she's just so annoying she acts like Willie's too good for me."

"Aisha…" Tiana stopped when she felt a sharp pain run through her.

"Mama are you ok?"

"I think it's time."

"What? But Mama you just got to eight months…"

"Aisha, I know my body this is baby is comin' now, so get me to a hospital."

"Alright, come on Mama, Aunt Lottie can you get my Mama's bag from her room."

"Sure thing sugarplum." Lottie quickly left the room.

"Aisha, I'll start the car you go on and help your Mama." Evangeline left the kitchen

"Mama can you stand up?"

"Aisha, this is my fifth baby I think I can handle myself. Let's just go on to the hospital."

"Tia, I have your bag."

"Thanks Lottie, can you call Naveen please."

"Sure, I'll meet you guys at the hospital."

* * *

Nita was in her hotel room sitting on the bed writing in her journal.

"Hey baby." Nita looked up and smiled when she saw Clyde.

"Hey I missed you." Nita sat up and gave Clyde a quick kiss.

"I missed you too, how's Clyde Jr.?"

"Um, Rose is just fine." Clyde laughed at Nita

"So, how does it feel this is the last city we tour in?"

"I'm so ready for this is over don't get me wrong I love Italy and my dream has finally come true but, I can't wait to just relax and wait for this baby to come."

"Hey, so I wanted to surprise you but I know you don't want to go back to New Orleans so I got us a house in California."

"California? You lyin."

"Baby if I'm lyin I'm dyin and I know you don't want that to happen."

"How were you able to pull that?"

"Baby, you know I have my connections and my boy gave me a great deal on this huge house. Baby I'm gonna take real good care of you and that's a promise."

"Aw, I love you baby."

"I love you too." The two met in a kiss. The kiss soon grew passionate as Nita pulled Clyde on to the bed with her so that he was on top of her. Before they could go any further, their phone started to ring. Clyde sighed heavily.

"Baby, ignore it." Nita said while unbuttoning his shirt.

"No, I gotta answer it; it could be the record company." Nita sighed as Clyde sat up to answer the phone.

"Hello? Hey Mrs. Wilkes, she's what? Ok, ok I'll see what I can do. Thanks for calling, alright bye." Clyde slammed the phone down.

"Shit!"

"What's wrong Clyde?"

"Donna died of an overdose."

"Oh my…are you ok?"

"Yeah I'm fine." Clyde started to button up his shirt.

"I'm going out, don't wait up for me." Clyde left the room and slammed the door shut.

Nita sighed heavily as she lay down on the bed. She wasn't sure before but she is now, she knows that Donna will always come before her even if she is dead.

* * *

"Mrs. Patel give me on more push you've passed the shoulders."

"You doin' great babycakes." Eudora encouraged. Tiana fell back on to the bed when she heard that cry she's been waiting to hear for so long.

"It's a beautiful baby girl Mrs. Patel." Eudora started to cry tears of joy.

"Aw, I'm so proud of you baby cakes." Tiana smiled tearfully as the nurse placed her baby on Tiana's chest.

"I'll go get Naveen."

"Papa, don't worry Mama will be fine."

"Naveen." Naveen looked up at Eudora who was smiling ear to ear.

"It's a girl."

"A girl?" Naveen stood up

"Come on and follow me so you can see her."

When Naveen entered the room he smiled when he saw Tiana breast-feeding their new baby.

"How is she?"

"The doctors said they gonna have to keep her, to make sure she's alright, but other than that she's perfect. She's breathing on her own which is a blessing."

"What are we going to name her?"

"I was thinking Jasmine Talia after your grandmother, and my grandmother on my Daddy's side."

"That's perfect." Naveen smiled

"I love you so much mi Benita, for giving me my beautiful children."

"I love you too Naveen." The two shared quick kiss. They looked down and smiled softly when they saw that their new daughter was looking at them her eyes wide open.

"She's beautiful." Then Nita, Charlotte and Evangeline entered the room

"Oh my goodness Mama she's so precious."

"What this little cutie's name?" Lottie gushed

"Jasmine Talia."

"Aw, Tiana that's a beautiful name."

"Thanks Eva."

"Let me hold my grandbaby." Tiana handed Jasmine to Eudora.

"Oh, look at her she's so pretty. Has a head full of hair."

"Naveen she looks like your side of the family, but she has James' nose." Then Jasmine stared to get restless.

"Ok, ok, I'll give you back to Mommy." Eudora handed Jasmine back to Tiana.

"Baby cakes I'll be back tomorrow morning."

"Bye Mama I love you."

"I love you too baby. Bye everyone." Eudora then left.

"Mama, Imma go on head back to the house.

"Yeah Tia, we gonna leave too."

"Ok, see y'all later." Charlotte, Evangeline, and Aisha all left the hospital to give the parents some alone time with their new daughter.

* * *

When Aisha entered the house she heard the phone ring. Aisha sighed heavily and made her way to the phone.

"Hello?"

"Isha?"

"Nita? Oh my goodness you don't know how happy I am to hear your voice."

"Me too."

"Why are you whispering?"

"Clyde's sleep in the other room, so how's everyone?"

"Well, Mama had the baby today."

"Really?"

"Yeah, it's a girl her name's Jasmine Talia."

"That's so pretty, I called to tell Mama something but I guess I'll just tell you."

"What is it? You aren't hurt or anything?"

"Oh no, I'm pregnant Aisha."

* * *

_**Forget your troubles  
Come on get happy  
You better chase all you cares away  
Shout hallelujah  
Come on get happy  
Get ready for the judgment day**_

_**The sun is shining**_  
_**Come on get happy**_  
_**The lord is waiting to take your hand**_  
_**Shout hallelujah**_  
_**Come on get happy**_  
_**We're going to the promise land**_

**Happy Days/Get Happy Rendition by: Glee Cast**


	11. Fever

Chapter 11: Fever

"Say what now?"

"I'm pregnant Isha."

"Really Nita, I swear are the dumbest person on this earth."

"Wow Aisha tell me how you really feel."

"Nita, you've only know this man for what three months and now you gonna have his baby."

"Aisha, I love him and he loves me."

"Nita that man does not love you."

"I thought you of all people would understand."

"Nita, don't get me wrong but I just think you should come home before this man changes you."

"You know what Aisha, I don't care what anyone says I'm staying by my man and can't no one stop me. Tell Mama I said congratulations."

"Bye Nita." Aisha slammed the phone down and groaned in irritation.

"This girl gonna make me kill her."

"Hey baby, I have this new song for you."

"What is it?" Nita walked over to Clyde who was sitting at his desk.

"Take a look at it."

"I like it baby."

"Good, cause you gonna sing it tonight."

"Tonight? Clyde baby I can't learn a song in one night."

"Baby yes you can, do it for me. It's gonna be the finale."

"I don't know."

"I know you can do it, go on and see Louis he can practice with you."

"I'm only doing this cause I love you."

"I love you too baby." Nita then turned to leave the room.

"Hey Louis I got a song for you." Nita entered Louis' room

"Hey Nita, let me see this. When does he want to perform it?"

"Tonight."

"I'll see what I can do."

"Ladies and gentlemen, you all know what time it is. The last act but certainly not the least the beautiful Nina Celeste."

The curtains rise to reveal Nita in a short red dress slowly swaying her hips to the music. Nita had Inez make her a dress that hid her pregnancy but still showed off her body. Nita looked over at Clyde and winked at him.

_Never know how much I love you  
Never know how much I care  
When you put your arms around me  
I get a fever that's so hard to bear_

_You give me fever, when you kiss me_  
_Fever when you hold me tight_  
_Fever in the morning_  
_Fever all through the night_

_Sun lights up the daytime  
Moon lights up the night  
I light up when you call my name  
You know you're gonna treat me right_

_You give me fever, when you kiss me_  
_Fever when you hold me tight_  
_Fever in the morning_  
_Fever all through the night_

_Captain Smith and Pocahontas  
Had a very mad affair  
When her daddy tried to kill him  
She said, "Daddy oh don't you dare!"_

_He gives me fever with his kisses_  
_Fever when he holds me tight_  
_Fever, fever, fever, fever, fever_  
_I'm his Mrs., won't you treat him right?_

_Now you've listen to my story_  
_Here's the point that I've made_  
_Chicks were born to give you fever_  
_Be it Fahrenheit or Centigrade they give me fever_

_When you kiss them_  
_Fever, if you live and learn_  
_Fever, 'til you sizzle_  
_What a lovely way to burn_

_They give me fever_  
_They give me fever_

When Nita finished her song the lights wet out and the crowd roared, the lights came back on she bowed slightly before walking off the stage. Nita approached Clyde and before he could say anything Nita crashed her lips onto his. Nita pulled away from the kiss and smirked at Clyde.

"You were amazing Nita."

"Mhmm mm I want you to call me Nina tonight baby Ms. Celeste if you're nasty."

"How about we go back to the room Ms. Celeste?"

* * *

"I love you so much mi bentia."

"I love you too Naveen." Naveen and Tiana were cuddling in Tiana's hospital bed while Jasmine was sleeping her in crib. Naveen spent the whole day with Tiana and Jasmine

"I thank you for giving me five beautiful children. You know I was terrified yesterday."

"Why? I figured you would be used to it by now."

"No, I was scared that I might lose you."

"What made you think like that?"

"The doctors kept sayin you were a high-rick pregnancy and I've heard stories of women who died during childbirth and…I just didn't want that to happen to you. I don't know what I'd do if I lost you."

"Aww, Naveen I'm not goin' anywhere not for a long time."

"Mr. Patel visiting hours are over." Naveen sighed heavily.

"Do you think that I could spend the night here?"

"I'm sorry Mr. Patel rules are rules."

"See you tomorrow my love." Naveen gently kissed Tiana's forehead.

"Bye Naveen I love you."

"I love you too." Naveen walked over to the crib and gently kissed his daughter.

"And I love you too Jasmine."

"Mr. Patel,"

"Ok, ok I am leaving."

"Bye Tiana."

"Bye Naveen."

"Aisha I'm back."

"I'm in the kitchen Papa." Naveen walked into the kitchen and smiled warmly when he saw his daughter cooking dinner.

"Hey Papa, how was Mama and Jasmine today."

"They were good, your mother comes back home tomorrow morning."

"That's good how long are they gonna keep Jasmine?"

"Just until they're sure her body's strong enough. Have you heard from your sister lately?"

"Yes, she called here yesterday actually."

"Really? Is she ok, did she sound hurt to you, do you know where she is?"

"Papa, she's fine, the better question is are you ok?"

"I am fine."

"Mhmm, Mama told me that your blood pressure is high."

"My blood pressure is not high."

"Papa, did you forget that I'm a nurse and I know these things. Which reminds me, did you take you medicine today?"

"Do you need help with anything?" Naveen tried to avoid the question

"Don't try to change the topic Papa."

"You know I can help with the mincing, it is the only thing your mother allows me do after that mishap with the oven."

"Papa did you take your medicine."

"You know what I think I'm going to go and finish painting Jasmine's room. Tell me when dinner's done. Abinaza!" Naveen quickly left the kitchen.

"That's ok Papa, just know I'm gonna tell Mama that you haven't been taking your medicine." Aisha shook her head at her father.

"I don't know how Mama deals with him."

* * *

Nita took his hand and led him to the room, locking the door. Clyde rubbed his hands together.

"What do you have in store for me Ms. Celeste?"

Nita swayed her hips sensually over to him and pushed him onto the bed. Clyde laughed, aroused and licking his lips as Nita climbed on to top of him then swiftly pinned his arms down. Clyde was turned on by her rough sexual advances.

"Damn Ms. Celeste..."

Nita interrupted him by crashing her lips onto his once again.

"Mmm." she moaned, grinding against him.

Then pulled from the kiss to easily pull the dress from her body and smirked at Clyde's eyes roaming her body hungrily with lust. They quickly discarded the rest of their clothes before Clyde took Nita back into his arms and capturing her mouth with his. Nita moaned felt Clyde slid his hands to cup her derriere and yelped when he slapped it. She quickly recovered then grinding against him again, feeling his hard arousal rubbing against her.

"I need you, baby," Clyde continued rubbing his hands over her derriere.

She happily obliged and positioned herself before taking all of him in. Satisfied at hearing him moan she quicken her hip movements and moaned while Clyde squeezed her backside. He then gripped his hands on her hips as he thrust upwards, giving her thighs a break as he took over.

Nita began kissing and pulling his ear teasingly with her teeth as he pounded harder inside her. They continued this for several more minutes, panted and moaning until reaching their climax.

"I love you."

"I love you too Clyde."

"Tomorrow we should go out to the Trevi Fountain. I heard it's beautiful this time of year. You know they say if you throw a coin…" Clyde was interrupted but Nita's soft snore.

"I guess I tired you out." Clyde leaned over and gently kissed Nita in her forehead.

"Goodnight beautiful."

* * *

_**Never know how much I love you  
Never know how much I care  
When you put your arms around me  
I get a fever that's so hard to bear**_

_**You give me fever, when you kiss me**_  
_**Fever when you hold me tight**_  
_**Fever in the morning**_  
_**Fever all through the night**_

**Fever By: Sarah Vaughn**

* * *

**AN: I also have pictures in my profile so go check them out**


	12. You're All I Need to Get By

Chapter 11: You're All I Need

It's been a few months since the tour ended and just like Clyde promised him and Nita moved to California. Nita couldn't deny it; she missed her family so much she really wanted to see them. She get's weekly calls from her sister which usually ends in an argument, within then minutes Aisha or Nita calls back and apologizes.

"Baby!"

"I'm in the living room." Clyde entered the living room and smiled when he saw Nita.

"Hey Clyde." Nita and Clyde shared a quick kiss.

"Nita, I have to go out for a while. You'll be fine with Inez right?" Nita rolled her eyes

"Clyde, I swear that woman does not like me."

"Oh, she's harmless."

"He's right Nita; you better treat me right I am the one who cooks for you." Inez entered the living room.

"Speaking of food, can you make some gumbo?"

"Gumbo? Are you that hungry?"

"I'm eating for two."

"More like three." Inez then left to go to the kitchen.

"Baby I'll be back." Clyde kissed Nita on the forehead.

"Ok, love you."

"Love you too." Clyde then left the house Nita got up and went into the kitchen and sat down at the table.

"So, are you ready for the baby?"

"A little bit not too long now." The two were interrupted by a knock at the door. Nita looked at Inez who sighed heavily.

"I'll get the door." Inez went to answer the door and was met with an elderly woman with a young boy.

"Hello, may I help you?"

"Does Clyde Cole live here?"

"I can't release that information."

"I'm Mattie Wilkes, Donna's mother she used to sing for Clyde."

"Oh, I'm so sorry for you loss."

"Yeah I bet you are, listen I'm tired of Clyde not taking care of his responsibilities as a father and playing house with some floozy. Yes, Donna told about that new singer. So here, take him his name Roger." Mattie then bent down to Roger's height

"Roger, you're gonna live with Daddy now ok. I'm going back home make sure to call me every day."

"Yes ma'am."

"Good, now give me a hug." Mattie and Roger shared a quick hug.

"Nana loves you sweetie."

"I love you too." They both pulled away from the hug and Mattie stood up.

"Go on with the help baby." Inez raised her eyebrow at Mattie, and then the taxi driver honked his horn.

"Ok, I have to go now bye Roger."

"Bye Nana."

"Tell Clyde I said I'm done." Mattie got in the taxi and the taxi cab sped off.

"Come one baby, let's get you inside." Roger walked inside and Inez closed the door behind her.

"Are you hungry baby?"

"Yes ma'am."

"You don't have to call me that you can call me Inez."

"Ok." The two started to walk toward the kitchen.

"Inez, about time you came in here, I had to finish making…" Nita stopped when she looked up and saw a young child that looked exactly like Clyde.

"Um, Nita this is Roger, Roger this is Nita. She your daddy's girlfriend."

"My Mama told me about you."

"Oh."

"She said you were a no-talent, home wrecking…"

"Ok, Roger do you like gumbo?"

"Yes."

"Why don't you go and sit down and I'll make you a bowl." Inez then walked over to Nita.

"Nita…"

"Who in the hell brought him here."

"Donna's mother."

"Why is he here?"

"Donna's Mama said she's done so here he is."

"Does Clyde know about him?"

"Yes."

"Get him out of here."

"I'm sorry but you gonna have to live with the fact that it's his son and he gonna be here for a long time. This is the life you signed up for Ms. Nita and you just gonna have to deal with it."

"That's not his son."

"Nita look at him! I know this was not a part of your happy family plan but honey you need to realize Clyde may have five more children we don't know. My only advice to you is that you wake up, wake up and grow up." With that Inez went to give Roger his food. Nita sighed before making herself a bowl.

"Um Nita are you sure you wanna eat that, I saw you put a lot of Tabasco in there and spices usually…"

"Look I don't have time for anymore of your advice ok. Just let me eat, my damn food in peace."

"Whatever, I'll be out in the garden. Promise me you won't hurt him."

"Can't say for sure." Inez then walked out the back door.

"So Roger, how old are you sweetie?"

"Four."

"Oh."

"How old are you?" Nita smirked

"You know Roger you never asked how old a lady is."

"My mama said you were some young ugly girl who stole my daddy from her."

"Hey Roger how about we stop talking about your Mama for now. Ok?"

"Ok. Why is your belly so big?"

"I have a baby in my belly."

"Oh, did you eat your baby?"

"What?"

"Why did you eat your baby?"

"Roger I didn't eat my baby."

"Then how did it get in there?"

"Roger do you want some ice cream." Roger's eyes lit up when Nita said ice cream.

"Yes please!" Nita almost cried when she saw the way his eyes lit up she knew that he was really Clyde's son.

* * *

"Come on Jasmine smile again for Mama." Jasmine just looked up at Tiana and smiled.

"That's my big girl." Tiana then places a hair bow in her hair. Jasmine then fusses and pulls the bow out.

"Jasmine, keep this bow in your hair." Tiana placed the bow back in Jasmine's hair. Jasmine then takes it out again.

"Ok, fine no bow." Tiana then picks up Jasmine; she looked so cute in her royal attire. Then Naveen entered the room.

"You do know that we nannies that can dress Jasmine."

"I know but I wanted to do it myself."

"Ok, we must hurry they are waiting."

"Do we have to go this ball, the last time we went to a ball your little snobby friends…"

"But they do not matter to me, the people that matter me are my children and you." The two shared a quick kiss.

"Fine I'll go but I won't stay long since we have the little one."

"Deal, but you do know that you have to deal with my cousin Raul."

"Your Highness, they are requesting for you in the ball room."

"Thank you Kocoum, see you later."

"See you later."

"Oh Tiana, she is the most precious baby I've ever seen." Naveen's aunt Frieda said

"Thank you Frieda."

"A true beauty, Naveen's gonna have to beat the boys off of her with a stick." Frieda laughed

"Oh, we all can't wait when that time comes."

"Tiana, pleasure to see you." Tiana inwardly groaned when she saw Raul, Naveen's annoying cousin.

"Tiana I'll speak to you later Abinaza!"

"Ok, nice talking to you Frieda."

"So, this is the baby Naveen has yet to stop talking about."

"Yes, Jasmine Talia."

"Named after my grandmother."

"I picked the name out."

"Beautiful choice, may I?" Tiana hesitantly handed Jasmine to Raul.

"She is more beautiful than the Maldonia flower that blooms in the spring."

"Thank you." Jasmine started to cry and Tiana took her back.

"Well, it's someone's bed time. See you later Raul."

"See you later Tiana." Raul winked; Tiana rolled her eyes before walking away.

Tiana had just laid Jasmine down in her crib, and she decided to lie down on the bed. Tiana was exhausted she had been up since six this morning getting ready for the ball and dealing with Jasmine. Tiana then heard the door open and close.

"Aw, is mi benita sleepy?"

"Very."

"I saw you talking to Raul."

"That womanizer, I'm surprised his wife didn't say anything."

"That wasn't his wife."

"Who was that…?"

"That was YeLana, Anandi's maid."

"Where's Anandi?"

"She is visiting her family in Gardenia."

"You mean to tell me that Raul is having an affair with his wife's maid."

"That has always been my cousin never satisfied with one woman." Naveen then got into the bed with Tiana.

"I know you better be satisfied with just one woman."

"Actually I'm not."

"Oh really?" Tiana raised her eyebrow

"Yes, I have four women that I am satisfied with, you, Aisha, Jasmine, and…Nita."

"You are too sweet you know that right."

"Yes I do." Tiana laughed

"So, the baby is sleeping, the night is still young, what you suggest we do?"

"I may have a few ideas."

"Please tell me."

"It's better if I show rather than tell you." Tiana smirked.

"Am I going to like these ideas?"

"I think so."

"Then show away."

* * *

Nita was in the living room writing in her journal again when she felt a sharp pain over take her and then wetness

"Inez! Inez come quick." Inez ran into the living room.

"I think it's time."

"What?" Nita then winced in pain.

"You heard me, I'm about to have this baby."

"Ok, ok calm down I know how to deliver a baby."

"No, we need to get to a hospital."

"Ok, wait let me call Clyde first." Inez ran to the phone and dialed the place where Clyde was.

"Hello?

"Clyde met us at the hospital; Nita's getting ready to have the baby."

"What?"

"We ain't got time for all of that now hurry up."

Clyde rushed to the maternity ward of the hospital he looked stopped when he saw Inez sitting with a little boy. Roger looked up and smiled when he saw Clyde.

"Daddy!" Roger stood up and ran over to Clyde.

"Inez is this…"

"Yes, her Mama cam by a little bit after you left."

"Where's Nita?"

"She…"

"The family of Nita Patel?" The doctor called out

"Right here, is she ok?"

"May I speak to you in private?"

"Sure." Clyde followed the doctors into Nita's room.

"Mr. Cole, it seems like Nita's very sick we might have to keep her in here for a few months."

"No sir that's not possible I just lined up four months worth of shows for her."

"I'm sorry but I'm not releasing her."

"Wait, how's the baby?"

"She's fine."

"It's a girl?"

"Yes congratulations." Then the doctor left the room.

Later on that night Clyde snuck back into the hospital to sneak Nita and the baby out."

"Hey Bernie you got Nita?"

"Yes boss."

"Hey Nita, baby wake up we getting out of here."

"What? Baby I'm sick."

"It's ok we gonna get you walkin real soon. Come on Bernie let's go." Bernie and Clyde snuck Nita and the baby out the back way.

"Wait a damn minute!" Nita yelled then Clyde and Bernie stopped walking.

"Clyde I ain't goin nowhere I'm sick and I need to get my rest."

"See, I was gonna wait but you makin' this difficult woman." Clyde then pulled a ring out of his pocket. Nita gasped

"Clyde Cole what is that?"

"Nita, I love you and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Nita Amani Patel will you marry me?"

"Yes! Yes of course!"

"Well alright, let's go." Bernie and Clyde continued walking when they got to the car, Bernie placed Nita in the backseat and Clyde gave the baby to her.

"Alright Bernie I'll meet you in Mexico."

"Ok." Bernie then walked away and Clyde got into the car.

"Where's Bernie?"

"We took different cars." Clyde then sped off.

"What do you want to name her?"

"Huh?"

"The baby she doesn't have a name yet."

"You pick baby."

"How about Vivian Tiana."

"Beautiful name love." Nita didn't hear Clyde all she thought about all day was her mom and how much she wanted to see her and how much she wanted her here when she gave birth to her first child. But then she thought about how angry she was when she told her that she quit school. She just knew that Tiana wanted nothing to do with her and Nita was just fine with that. She could start her own family with Clyde, Roger and now Vivian.

* * *

_**You're all I need to get by  
You're all I need to get by  
You're all I need to get by  
You're all I need to get by  
You're all I need to get by**_

_**As long as I got you then baby  
You know that you've got me oh  
'Cause we've got our love in some  
oh**_

_**Like sweet morning dew, took one look at you  
And it was plain to see that you were my destiny  
With my arms open wide, I threw away my pride  
I sacrificed for you, dedicated my life to you**_

**You're All I Need to Get By, By: Aretha Franklin**

* * *

AN: I feel like this was bad but I had to get this out because I know I won't be able to update for a while. Anyways I'm working on a new PATF called "If Loving You is Wrong", it'll be out a little bit after I finish this story. Thanks for reading!


End file.
